The Hero That Never Was
by C1ockworks
Summary: It's Finally over! It's completely Done. Sequel of Of Heart and Mind. Picks up directly after. Miyuki's found herself in the Organization with most of her memories missing.
1. Prelude

Miyuki and the King walked into the Grand Hall. King Mickey was silent ever since they met up in the lift stop. He walked up the stairs to the platform and stopped when he approached Kairi. Miyuki followed.

"We can save her, too, right?" Miyuki asked.

"Only Sora can handle this." King Mickey said in a low voice.

"So where do we go from here?"

"Kingdom Hearts."

"Where is that?"

"The End of the World"

"What?"

"Yep. C'mon. We've got some preparations to do before Riku can get there." The King opened a portal and walked through. Miyuki walked in after him. They arrived at a desolate, snow-covered path. On the path were two extremely large, partially opened doors. The Kings eyes widened at them being open. He dashed for the doors. Miyuki wasn't sure of what to do.

"C'mon! We've gotta get in here and close these doors!" The King said calling for her.

She ran closely behind him. "What's in there?"

"Heartless. Millions. They need to be restrained." The King said.

"No problem." Miyuki said eagerly summoning her keyblade.

_That's all. That is all I remember. Then next thing I knew there I was. With the rest of the Organization. I didn't remember any dark magic I might have learned_,_ or what happened when the King and I were in Kingdom Hearts. I didn't even remember what happened to. . . him. . . ._

"Hey, are you okay?"

Miyuki lay against the far wall of the circular room in the ruins of Ansem's Castle. She wore the dark Organization cloak over her usual heavy steel-plated shoes. "Yeah, I'm fine. What just happened?"

"You were talking about how this place brought back memories, even though you forgot what room this was. You touched the wall, summoned your keyblade and shocked yourself with your thunder attack."

"What? C'mon. You know I wouldn't do anything that stupid. I don't even know thunder attacks." Miyuki replied.

"Well you did. But when you did it you looked like you were forcing yourself."

"I wouldn't force myself to shock myself. If I wanted to shock myself, I would have openly done it."

"Whatever. So what kind of memories did this place bring back?"

"I was here, or somewhere close to here, when something happened. I don't really know what it was. It was really devastating. And that I was crying and someone promised me something." Miyuki said.

"You're lucky. Your memories are really yours. You aren't really a nobody."

"Your memories are your own, too. Just in a different vessel."

"Whatever you say Miyuki."

"So what's on the to do list today?"

"Nothing. I was just trying to see what you were doing."

"All I was doing was checking out the ruins of Hollow Bastion. But I'm pretty much done." Miyuki stood at looked out toward the town in progress. "I used to live there. They're rebuilding it, just like it was."

"I don't even know where I came from."

"You will. It'll all come back to you, Roxas. I promise."

"Yeah, I hope so, Hikari." Roxas said, offering her a hand up.

Miyuki grabbed his hand as he pulled her to her feet. "Hey where's Axel? Haven't seen him all day."

"I'm right here. Miss me, sweetheart?" Axel teased as he walked into the room with a handful of damaged papers. "Rox-as!"

"Ax-el." Roxas replied "What are you up to?"

"Trying to keep myself out of trouble. There's too much goin' on at HQ. What with Marluxia trying to overthrow the Organization." Axel said with a smile. "What's happening with you two?"

"Miyuki's taking a trip down memory lane." Roxas said

"It's frustrating. I have a heart, I'm not a nobody, but I can't seem to put two and two together." Miyuki said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Then why are you here?" Axel said softly.

"I don't remember. All I remember is you, me and Roxas were the best of friends." She said.

"You don't remember anything?" Axel said.

Miyuki shook her head.

"You don't? Are you sure you're not a nobody?" Roxas said.

"I remember bits and pieces. Like Xemnas, he said something, then directly after, I heard Axel, saying 'got it memorized?'. And I remember the name Xehanort."

"I guess you didn't." Axel sighed. "I told you not to forget what I told you. But I can't tell you what that was because I forgot, myself."

"Well then, it's hopeless!" Miyuki said with a smile. "But it's cool. 'Cause I'd rather be here with you guys."

"We could try to help restore your memories. Right, Axel?" Roxas said putting his arm around Miyuki's shoulders.

"I don't know, Xemnas may get wise to us just traveling around aimlessly." Axel said.

"So? If he's got a problem with it, we'll leave. We don't have to answer to him. No one is listening to anyone anymore. We can do as we please." Roxas proclaimed.

"Roxas? You can't just leave the Organization. They won't just let us waltz right out." Miyuki said.

"I'm not. We are." Roxas said.

"You are insane." Axel said.

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to see what you would say." Roxas said with a smile.

"Whatever. Hey Axel, what are those papers you got there?" Miyuki asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ansem's secret reports. There's a bunch of stuff in here." Axel said. "Junk about the heartless and Xemnas, well technically, Xemnas when he had a heart. Turns out his real name was . . ."

"Xehanort." Miyuki said flatly.

Roxas's head snapped toward her. "What'd you say?"

"Xehanort was DiZ's apprentice. He tried some tests for his heartless research on him. He ended up losing his heart. His heartless was the man who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness. His nobody is Xemnas, the leader of the Organization." Miyuki said as if she were possessed.

"Are you okay?" Roxas said.

"I think so. Axel must have triggered some of my memory with those reports." Miyuki said.

"Maybe reading the reports will bring back some more." Axel said, handing her the heap of papers.

"Maybe." She said, taking the stack of paper.

"Great. She's regaining her memory and I'm still wondering who I am." Roxas said bluntly.

"You're Roxas: The Key of Destiny and my friend. That's who you are to me. And besides, maybe some of the stuff I might find out will help you to find who you really are." Miyuki said.

"Yeah but that doesn't change who I think I am." Roxas said.

"Who do you think you are Roxas?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't know!" Roxas sighed. "That's my problem."

_It pretty much went on like that for the rest of the day. Once Roxas makes up his mind, there's no changing it. I really missed him and Axel too. They were the only two in the Organization who actually cared about me over the common goal, which was odd because the only common goal we had was to turn strong people into heartless_ _so_ _they could be in the Organization. It wasn't much of a goal, but it seems everyone was more interested in doing that than to actually make allies. As the day went on, I decided to read the Ansem Reports. I read them all. Not only did they help me understand things I already knew, but as well as the things I forgot. His writings reminded me about how darkness can be overcoming. There were things about how heartless were created, Ansem's experiments on Xehanort, how he met King Mickey, and something about a boy with a key. That's when I found who Roxas really was, or at least was a part of, and why he couldn't remember anything._

Roxas was standing in front of Memory's Skyscraper, staring up into the barren night sky. He held the Oathkeeper and Oblivion in both his hands. Miyuki walked to his side wearing a grey and silver short-sleeved hoodie cut just above her naval over a white tank top and blue denim shorts. She stared up into the sky and summoned the Bond of Flame and her sapphire kingdom key. After a few minutes it began to rain.

"Axel's not gonna like that you took his spinny things."

"He won't mind." Miyuki whispered. "Why are you just staring at the sky? In the rain."

"I don't know." Roxas sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Miyuki asked in a low tone.

"Why am I cursed to wield these keys? You have 'em too, so tell me – that is, if you remember – why did it choose you?"

There was a pause of silence. Though she had gained back quite a few memories, not all of them were back. "Roxas. I grew up in Radiant Garden. Radiant Garden is the original name of Hollow Bastion. I grew up thinking the place was called Hollow Bastion because my older brother always said that was what it was. I couldn't stand him. I lived in a rural area near the castle. While I was there, I was given this key. Shortly after I ran away and somehow, I ended up in Hollow Bastion. If I would have stayed, one of us would have died. But all I remember was that I was given this key because I proved that I was pure of heart."

"Was it necessary to give me your whole life story?" Roxas smirked.

"Thought it was a nice touch." Miyuki said with a smile. "Though, I can answer why you have these keyblades. Do you know who Sora is?"

"No. Should I?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, considering that you're his nobody." Miyuki said.

"Why don't I remember?" Roxas said, still focused on the empty sky.

"It's a long story. But right now, I don't have time. I gotta leave."

"Leave? I thought you thought it was insane." Roxas said.

"No, Axel said it was insane. But my memories . . . There are just too many blank spots. I need to explore and get out a little more. And there's Riku. . . ." Miyuki said blankly. "I have to find him."

"Take me with you! I don't want to stay here. I'm ready to get out of here." Roxas said eagerly.

"I want to Roxas, I really do. But I need you to stay here just a little bit longer. I'm putting you in charge. I need you to watch Axel and keep everyone away from where I'll be." Miyuki said. She began to walk away. But stopped. "When you feel like you are completely ready to know all about yourself you leave here and come find me. But not any sooner."

"How can I keep 'em away if I don't know where you're going? How do I know when I'm ready?" Roxas said calmly.

"You'll know. Just keep me close. Don't forget me . . . Roxas." She said as she disappeared behind the crashed truck.

_It was hard saying goodbye to Roxas, but I had to. I have to find Riku._ _I need to see him again. And I gotta find the King and Kairi, too. And this DiZ, Darkness in Zero, maybe he can tell me what happened to me before I got here. What happened before the King and I were at Kingdom Hearts and maybe he can help me find Riku. But first I gotta get out of here. . . ._


	2. The Light In Darkness

Where is she? She's supposed to be here. What happened to her?"

"She's gone."

"What?"

"I ran to the door to try to close it until you got here. She was right behind me but then. . . ."

"Then what? What happened to her?"

"I'm not sure. It's like she just froze. Then this guy in a black cloak, he came and took her away."

"And you let him just take her?"

"No. She went with him."

"She wouldn't have."

"I wanted to stop her but she said that she was goin' to follow her heart. And there was nothin' more I could do."

"What do you mean? Of course you could have stopped her! I could lose her forever!"

"Riku, if you care about her the way you say you do, you would trust her enough to let her make her own decisions."

"I do but I'm worried about her."

"You know that she can handle herself. She'll be just fine. Now pull yourself together. Sora should be here soon. We gotta help him close this door."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Riku?" The King said softly.

"Yeah?" Riku replied emptily.

"As soon as Sora locks this place up, we'll go look for her. I'm sure by now, she has something for you." The King replied.

"Okay." He said he didn't bother debating with the King. He knew that there wouldn't be any point

Suddenly, heartless started spewing out of everywhere.

"He must be trying to open it." Riku said.

"Where's Sora?" the King said trying to hold back the heartless.

"He'll be here." Riku said, guarding the door. He felt just a little nervous getting ready to fight with his mind like this. He watched the doors slowly open then suddenly stop. Sora, Donald and Goofy ran to the doors and try to push them closed. Riku looked back at the King. The heartless looked like they were overwhelming him. "King Mickey!"

"Riku! Help them close the door!" King Mickey urged as two darkside heartless rose up.

"I can't." Sora sighed.

Riku looked back at him. He hesitantly ran to the door and helped Sora to close it. "Sora! Together we can do it!" He said.

Sora looked at him and nodded. "Okay." He continued to push the door. Soon the door started to budge. At the same time, heartless began pouring into Kingdom Hearts.

The heartless were rapidly growing in number.

"It's hopeless!" Donald screamed

King Mickey destroyed the remaining heartless, zapped the two darkside heartless and jumped up in an aura of light.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy screamed.

"Don't worry Sora." He said. "There will always be a door to the light." He pulled out his key and held it up.

"Sora, you can trust King Mickey." Goofy said.

"Now, they're coming." Riku said.

"Donald, Goofy, thank you." The King said. "C'mon Sora, let's close this door for good."

Sora pushed against the door again. The door was near being closed. Riku figured he'd stop pulling before his fingers got stuck in the door. He stepped back and turned to Sora.

"Take care of her."

_I couldn't believe what she did. I thought she would wait for me. The King wasn't taking anything but sealing Kingdom Hearts seriously. All I could think about was her, if she was okay, what she was doing and if she was thinking about me. I felt like a whole part of me was gone. I can't fight to my full potential_ _with her on my mind like this. I think the King could tell. He seemed much more worried about me than about her. But he was right. I shouldn't have been so worried about her. She can handle herself. I guess I felt a little out of place with her gone._ _I didn't find her in Castle Oblivion, That was when I really needed her. But that's also that's when I started to get worried even more. But then I met DiZ. He said he would help me while the King was gone. Turns out she lost most of her memories. In exchange, I helped him get Sora back on his feet. I almost thought that this would be easy. . . ._

Miyuki walked along the Alley to Between. She saw Axel leaning on the wall with his arms folded. "I don't think there's much you can do to hold this place up." She said as she approached.

"This portal will take you to Twilight Town." Axel said as he opened a small round portal. "You may find some more stuff there."

"Thanks, Axel." Miyuki said as she gave him a hug.

"No problem, sweetheart." Axel said, returning the hug. "Take care of yourself, they'll be after you."

"No problem. Just keep a look out for me on the inside." Miyuki said. And do me a favor, watch out for Roxas for me." Miyuki said as she broke the hug.

"I'll try. But these guys outnumber me eleven to one. And if I'm lucky, two." Axel said.

"You can take 'em. Both you and Roxas. And if you need me, I'll try to be around." Miyuki said as she walked toward the portal.

"Don't get yourself killed." Axel said.

"Same to you." Miyuki said as she walked through the portal. When she reached the end of Betwixt and Between, she arrived in Twilight Town.

"This place feels so familiar." She thought aloud. Then she just blankly walked into the Basement Hall. She was surrounded by pods. Sleeping pods. She looked around and saw Goofy and Donald in two pods closest to the door to the next room. She went on into the next room, the Pod Room. It was completely empty. She walked to the center of the room, hoping to find something. Suddenly the floor rose on her, encasing her in a glass pod. She frantically looked around to find out what happened or who did it. When she turned around, she saw Ansem in a black cloak like the one she had in the Organization staring at her in a saddened glance.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed.

"Ansem!" Miyuki yelled as she summoned both her sapphire key and the Bond of Flame. Before she could do anything with it her whole body froze..

He looked at her and slowly walked away. Miyuki regained movement as soon as he was out of sight. Miyuki was left perplexed at how Ansem could disable her body. "Man, what is going on?" She thought aloud as she leaned against the glass pod. Then suddenly she started to feel drowsy. "Axel . . . , Roxas . . . , Riku. . . ."

"Did you get her?"

"I don't know why you'd make me do that"

"It's for the best. Maybe Naminé can restore her memories too."

"She's not connected to Sora."

"She's connected to Riku, Kairi and Roxas. They're all connected to Sora."

"Will it work like that?"

"Only one way to find out."

"Wait, what if something doesn't work? What if she loses all her memories?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe we'll put her in the alternate Twilight Town with Roxas."

"I won't let you risk her memories like that."

"Fine. We'll just leave her like she is and continue to work on Sora. Is that okay with you?"

"I don't know. I want to help her but I don't want to make her an experiment."

"I understand. The best we can do for her is to let her do for herself. That is, unless you want to help."

"Not like this. There's something I need to do before I can see her again."

"How are you going to do it?"

"I don't know but, if I don't do it back in a year, I'm letting her go. I'm not going to keep her locked up because I can't get myself together."

"You really care about her."

"I do."

"The faster we can get Sora back, then we can get closer to getting her memories back."

"Thank you, DiZ"

"My pleasure, 'Ansem'"

_It's been about a year since Miyuki wandered into the computer room. DiZ and_ _I have accomplished a few things. The alternate Twilight Town has been created. Roxas has been taken there and is currently helping to regain Sora's memories. Though, I don't have my original body back and Miyuki has been idle ever since she's been here. I feel terrible. I can't keep her locked up like this, like some kind of animal. I have to let her go_. _She can get her memories back on her own. Right now, Sora's top priority. I hope she'll understand. But then, she has always been the understanding type. Nothing really gets her mad from what I know. Except for when people insult her friends. She nearly killed Captain Hook for talking about Kairi._

Ansem walked down to the basement of the Mansion. He soon reached the basement corridor where Miyuki and Sora's pods reside. He approached Miyuki's pod and was amazed that her pod was demolished. "It looks like it was broken from the inside." Ansem said. At first he was a bit upset but then smiled. "Couldn't stay locked up for much longer, could you? Just couldn't wait." Ansem then decided to check on Sora who might have fought his way out of his pod too. He strode into the pod room to find Sora, still motionless in his pod.

Alright, that was dandy, but lookie here. If you've noticed I haven't updated this yet. Why you ask? 'Cause no ones reviewing, I mean no one. I was gonna let it slide at like three, but now ten. When I get ten reviews, I'll post the next chapter.


	3. Keep Your Friends Close

_Kagoli, what's wrong? You know she can swim. And she can hold her breath for more than five minutes . . . _

_Your feelings can get you into trouble, Miyuki. They always have. And they always will . . . _

_Miyuki. Ever since I first laid eyes on you I felt like there was something special about you. I just couldn't figure it out. But over the past few hours, those feelings kept developing into something stronger . . . _

_He wants me to capture a princess . . . I just left the presence of one . . . _

_I can't believe you lost your heart. You had the strongest heart out of everyone I know . . . _

_You give me the best competition of anyone here . . . _

_I'm impressed. You'd put yourself on the line for him. How quaint. You must really care for this boy . . . _

_Sounds like you had a pretty tough life. . . ._

"Miyuki, would you like to come fly with me?_"_

"Huh_?"_

"Would you like to come fly with me?"

"Riku?"

"Yes?"

"Am I dreaming?"

"Would you want to find out?"

"Not really . . . "

"Then take advantage of the moment."

"Where are you?"

"Wherever you need me to be. But I'm always in your heart."

"And I'm always in your heart, too."

"I know. But for now, be at my side."

Miyuki looked around to find herself locked in a glass pod in some sort of observation hall. She

also noticed that Riku wasn't around either. "It was just a dream." She sighed. "It was too good to be true." She punched the wall of her pod. "I've got to get out of here. But how? There's not enough space in here for my keyblade." She clenched her fists and her teeth. Her frustration soon lead to a peaceful rage. She couldn't think straight and she knew that attacking the glass herself couldn't work. "I've gotta get out. "I've gotta get out!" She screamed. Her anger caused an explosion of blue flame expanded by a strong wind erect from her body blast the pod open. She wasn't quite sure how she did it. She wasn't even sure if she already knew how to do it and forgot about it. But she was sure that it had something to do with her keyblade. The gust of flame subsided and left a large hole in the pod. 'I'm surprised it didn't shatter.' She thought. She didn't waste any time dwelling on her escape. She quickly made her way out of the basement corridor.

Miyuki ran out of the mansion and into the woods. She just barely made it by Ansem and the man with the bandaged face. She felt so stiff but she kept going. After a while she made her way into town. She noticed that her hair grew and that she got a bit taller but she didn't really pay any attention to it. When she arrived, she noticed that nothing was moving except for a Dusk that slithered toward the sandlot. She quickly chased after it to see what was going on here. At the sandlot there was a trio of people standing idle in the ring. Apparently they were frozen too. The Dusk continued up into an alley. Miyuki chased close behind. In the alley she saw Roxas surrounded by the Dusks, and Axel standing and watching him fight. 'What's goin' on?' She thought, hiding behind a light post. 'I told them to watch out for each other. They're supposed to be the best of friends.' Soon Roxas easily defeated all the Dusks and Axel decided to step in. But then he froze too.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" Roxas cried. After a short pause he ran past Miyuki, not even giving her a glance. After she was sure that he was gone. She stepped out of hiding to talk to Axel who looked like he had unfroze. His whole posture had shown that he was upset.

"Axel, what's goin' on here?" She said as she approached.

"It's Roxas. Well it's more of what they're trying to do to Roxas. DiZ is trying to get him to turn on us, well the Organization." Axel said. "And what about you? Where've you been?"

"All I remember is being in this mansion, then I got locked up in a bubble and passed out. Next thing I know I wake up in the bubble in the basement of the mansion, broke out of it, escaped the mansion and here I am." Miyuki said.

"Miyuki, you passed out for half a year." Axel said.

"Well that answers why I grew." Miyuki said, not exactly surprised that she'd been asleep for a whole six mnths. "What's been goin' on at the castle?"

"Nothin' considering that only Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, myself and Demyx are left, 'cause the Roxas we knew is gone. That is unless you wanna come back."

"As good as that sounds, I really don't think I belong. I'm the only one without an 'X' in my name. Plus, I was only there as Roxas' backup. "

"I understand."

"What happened to everybody else?"

"Marluxia, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Larxene, all taken out. By some runt with a key."

"Like mine and Roxas'. It must be Sora."

"Yeah."

"What happened to Roxas? Why was he fighting you?"

"You see, Roxas tried to follow you out of the Organization. He wanted to see if you knew why he had his keys. Then he fought this guy with a blindfold. He seemed crazy determined, too. He won the first time but the guy came back and beat him the second time. After that he took Roxas away and he ended up here, and lost all his memories of the Organization. But they're comin' back. He remembers my name."

"That's great. You do what you can to get him back." Miyuki said. "I still have some soul searching to do."

"You got it, sweetheart." Axel said.

"Be careful, he's a handful." Miyuki said.

"No one knows better than I do." Axel said as he opened a portal and walked through it.

"I'm sure the real Axel does." Miyuki said, noticing that the real Axel wouldn't fight Roxas, no matter what. "Wherever he is." Miyuki shook her head at the extremely predictable quandary. She continued to make her way through the alley when she saw a cloaked figure. She knew it could be someone from the Organization. Or just a shady figure. Either way, she wasn't in the mood or shape to fight so she just kept walking.

"Go back to the mansion." Said the figure.

"What?" Miyuki said. She stopped but didn't look at the figure.

"It's the only way out of this place. Touch the beam in the basement."

She turned to see if she could identify the person but before she could get a glimpse, the figure was gone. "I could've sworn. . . ." She shook her head and started up into Station Heights. But something kept urging her to listen to that person and go back. 'I have absolutely nothing to lose, so why not?' She thought. Miyuki sighed and headed back to the mansion.

Miyuki walked back through the sandlot, where there were once bunches of people but now was deserted. She knew something wasn't right. She moved on through the empty town. None of the Nobodies bothered her. They still recognized her as a part of the Organization. As she moved through Market Street she saw a blue haired man standing atop the tram track wearing the standard Organization cloak.

"Where have you been? We missed you."

"It doesn't matter. I bet no one but Axel and Roxas noticed me gone." Miyuki replied.

"We all noticed. If one of us is missing, we're all missing." The man said.

"I'm not one of you. I have yet to hear anyone call us Organization XVI. I was just there to backup Roxas. And now that he's gone, you want me to take his place." Miyuki said.

"I can make you one of us, all you have to do is come back with me." The figure said holding out his hand.

"I'm not going to let you turn me into a Nobody." Miyuki said with a clenched fist. "You preferred Roxas to me, so you fix him. And I'm sorry to hear about Vexen, Larxene, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Marluxia. So you're Organization VI now?" Miyuki sneered and walked back through the hole in the Tram Common wall.

"That's just fine." He said with a smile. "Because now that you've left us, I finally get the chance of making you a Nobody and a full-fledged member of the Organization."


	4. And Your Enemies Closer

Miyuki walked through the woods. She wasn't sure why she was going back or why she'd believe someone she didn't even know. All she knew was, she didn't want to be here and had to get out. She had to find Riku to get the Way to the Dawn from Ansem and the remainder of her memories. But she couldn't help but worry about Roxas. He lost his memories too, but his problem is that they were overridden by some other memories.

"Wish I could help him. . . ." Miyuki thought aloud with her head down, not really paying attention to what was going on around her.

"Why don't you help me?" Said a voice that sounded just like Riku's.

Her head snapped forward to see a cloaked figure fighting a handful of Dusks with the Way to the Dawn. "Riku?"

"Sorry, but I'm not Riku." The figure said with a change of voice, continuing to fight the Dusks. "I am Ansem."

"So, Ansem," Miyuki said, not even attempting to assist him in any way. "Since you are fighting precisely like Riku you must have inhabited his body again, correct."

". . .Correct." Ansem replied hesitantly.

"Then I have but one question." Miyuki started. She placed her hands on her hips. "How could Riku grow that tall in one year?" Miyuki stepped forward. She lifted her hand and the Dusks immediately backed away and bowed. "Either you lied about Riku's body or you lied about being Ansem. Which is it?"

He sighed. He removed his hood to reveal that he really was Ansem. "I didn't lie. I am Ansem."

Miyuki approached him. She stood on the tips of her toes and looked into his eyes. Ansem stood firmly. "So, what did you do to Riku?"

"He's gone." Ansem said.

"I want to be with him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to be with him. Whatever you did to him, I want you to do to me. Maybe then we could be together."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I am."

"I'm sure the King will be furious."

"I don't care. I want to be with Riku."

"Why should I? What do I get out of this?"

"I'll be out of your way for eternity."

"As tempting as that sounds. . . ."

"Please, Ansem. Could you put our differences aside?"

"I suppose. You drive a hard bargain, Miss Hikari. But there is one condition."

"Name it."

He placed his hands in hers. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "You can't tell anyone where he is." He said in Riku's voice.

"I knew it . . . " Miyuki said softly.

"Nothing gets past you, Miyuki" He said as he shook his head.

"You're not the perfect Ansem. Even though you look like him and sound like him." Miyuki said with an accomplished smile.

"Since I know it's tearing you up inside, what blew my cover besides the weapon and the fighting style?" Riku said, folding his arms.

"First it was your voice. When Ansem got you the first time, if I remember correctly, his and your voices were put together. And when he used your voice, it was distorted. Then, it was your eyes. I saw past Ansem's eyes and saw yours." Miyuki said. She didn't see Riku as Ansem anymore. She really saw Riku in a black cloak.

"No one knows me better than you." Riku said with a smile. "I missed your company over the past year."

"I feel guilty." Miyuki said quietly.

"What? Why?" Riku gasped.

"I feel like this is all my fault, like, if I had done something different, things wouldn't be like this." Miyuki whispered.

"You were just following your heart. I understand. Things are the way they are because this is how we chose for them to be. Like me, for instance. I chose to take on this form because I chose to use the darkness as a weapon. We were separated because you chose to go with the Organization, for whatever reason." Riku said with a smile.

"How'd you know about the Organization?" Miyuki asked.

"I overheard you talking to Axel." Riku said. "Turns out they weren't treating you like the full number you are?"

"Yeah. I'm number 13's backup." Miyuki said sadly. "But I was fine with it because we were friends, but now, he doesn't remember anything."

'Oh, no. Roxas!' Riku thought but something else was on his mind first. "Why did he call you sweetheart?"

"Axel calls me sweetheart because I am the only one in the Organization with a heart." Miyuki said softly.

"Oh." Riku said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Riku, I wouldn't just replace you like that. You're too important to me." Miyuki said. "Even though I did forget about you, I still knew that there was a reserve spot for you in my heart."

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you it's just . . . "

"I know. It's okay." Miyuki said. She slid her hands from his. Ansem's hands are rough.

Riku rested his hands at his sides. "I'm sorry, Miyuki. But I've gotta hold onto them for a little longer. At least until I can help Sora."

"Then I'll wait." Miyuki said. "It's worth it."

"Why are you so understanding? Why won't you argue with me?" Riku asked.

"Because I trust you." Miyuki said like it was obvious. Riku felt terrible. He never had that kind of trust in her. "And last time we argued, I had to leave you, remember? I don't want to do that again, because this time, I might not get you back." Miyuki said. "Though, I do have a right to be upset. You locked me up for half a year."

"I'm sorry, but I had to. It was for Sora's memories sake. Without 'em, we'd have to go and fight the heartless and the Organization ourselves." Riku said apologetically.

"Yeah, you're right." Miyuki said.

"Speaking of which, I much as I want to stay, I gotta get back." Riku said.

"I understand." Miyuki said. She was sad that he had to go after they had just met after a whole year. "Do what you have to. Maybe, we'll meet up again."

"We will. I promise." Riku said. "There's a lab in the basement of the mansion. There's a computer there. The password is Sea-Salt ice cream. A beam will appear to your right. If you stand under it, it should take you to the real Twilight Town. From there you have to find Master Yin Sid. He can teach you magic."

"Okay. Good luck with Sora." Miyuki said. "Don't get killed on me."

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Riku said with a smile. "I am Ansem, Seeker of Darkness!" He said in Ansem's voice. He made a portal and walked through it.

Miyuki took a deep breath. "Well at least I know he's okay." She sighed and slowly walked into the mansion foyer. She caught a glimpse of Roxas run to the door on the right side being tailed by a few Dusks and Assassins. "Roxas!" She yelled and ran after him. The Assassins rose up to her, as to challenge her. The Dusks stood back defensively. She gave them all a stern glare. One of them disappeared. She smirked. They all backed away and disappeared. "Nobody forms are easy to intimidate." Miyuki said, then she froze. "I need to stop talking to myself. . . ." She pushed the door to the library open. There were sharp banging noises coming from the lower level. She silently crept downstairs and peeked through the threshold to the computer lab where she saw Roxas panting in front of the demolished computer. 'Roxas broke the computer! How am I supposed to get out of here now?!' Miyuki thought. Roxas then continued through the basement. When she was sure he was gone, Miyuki rushed down the steps to see if there was any way to fix the computer. She sat in front of it to see if she could at the very least turn it on. Her efforts were unavailing, as the computer wouldn't even start. She stood up and shook her head as if saying that her patient were dead. "Damn it!" She said as she punched the monitor to her right. With that, the monitor sparked to life and activated the beam to her right, like Riku said. She wasted no time in standing under the beam. Before she knew it, she was in the real Twilight Town. She took the same path back through the mansion as she did in Neo Twilight Town. She found herself back on Market Street. This time it was bustling with people buying and selling. Kids and pets running about.

"Now, this feels right." Miyuki said to no one in particular with a smile but cringed when she realized what she just did. She tried to make her way through the crowds of people. But soon decided to take a back way. She made her way to the Sandlot only to find that the big Struggle match was taking place. The promoter was just announcing the winner. Miyuki was hardly paying attention until she heard "Is there anyone brave enough to face off with our champ, Seifer?" A smile made its way to her face as she pushed through the crowd. She leaped onto the ring. "I'll do it." She said proudly.

"Hah! A girl? You cannot be serious!" Seifer said smugly.

"Why not? I could pose a challenge." Miyuki smirked.

"Whatever. Hey, I'll go easy on you." Seifer sneered.

"Here ya go!" Said the promoter. He handed her a Struggle bat. "Can't fight here without it."

"All right. No problem." Miyuki said. "You ready?" She pointed to Seifer.

Seifer pointed his bat. "Whenever you are."


	5. The Power Within

Miyuki stood in the ring, opposite her was Seifer. She stood completely at rest with a smile on her face. Seifer scoffed. "You really think that just standing there like this is nothing is gonna intimidate me?"

"No, I wasn't trying to intimidate you." Miyuki said. "Don't flatter yourself."

"You talk big for such a little girl." Seifer said.

"I wouldn't talk like this if I didn't think I could back it up." Miyuki scoffed.

"Oh really? Then it's time to shut you up." Seifer yelled.

"You know the rules; the one with the most orbs or the first to two hundred orbs wins. Begin!" Yelled the promoter.

Miyuki didn't move. She just stood idle with a smile.

"Hey, are you deaf or just dumb?" Seifer said.

"Neither. You don't look like much of a challenge. Even with these stupid rules, this'll be a piece of cake." Miyuki said. She even dropped her struggle bat. "To make things more interesting, if I move from this spot, I lose."

"You've got thirty seconds left." Said the promoter while surveying his watch.

Seifer clenched his teeth. "I don't need you to have a handicap." He growled.

"Enough talk. Lets go." Miyuki said with a smile.

"Fine." Seifer shouted as he charged toward her. He was already incredibly angry, which would make this so much easier for Miyuki. He tried to attack her straightforward with all his strength. But he was so blinded with anger that he didn't see that she kicked her struggle bat toward him. He tripped over it and fell face-first at Miyuki's feet. She took his struggle bat, hit him on the back and collected the orb that he dropped.

Seifer hurried to his feet. And tried to charge at her again.

"3. . . , 2. . . , 1. . . ," Miyuki said.

"All right, time's up. This match is over!" the promoter said. "And the winner is. . . Miyuki!"

"It was nothin'" Miyuki smiled and walked away.

"Hey, don't you want your trophy?" Said the promoter.

"He's the champ, I just made him angry." Miyuki said as she continued up the hill through the back alley and up into Station Heights.

There was a group of four cloaked figures standing atop the station tower.

"That guy was a joke." Said Demyx.

"All she did was get him upset. She used his own insecurities against him" Said Xaldin.

"Well that's what girls do; get up into guys heads and mess with them. Put you in a real pickle." Said Xigbar.

"Don't you worry, she'll be back on our side again. Right after she reaches her full potential. And Roxas right along with her, if my theory is correct." Said Saix.

"You sure it'll work, though? Won't making Sora a heartless again just produce another nobody? And since Sora doesn't have Kairi's heart anymore, It's not like you're guaranteed to get another Roxas." Demyx objected.

"Well, we'll get somebody. . . ."

"You can't do that." Said a voice from below. They all looked down to see Miyuki standing in front of the station doors. "Roxas is joined with Sora now. If you turn him to a heartless, Roxas won't have a body. He'll just be a spirit and completely useless to you. So leave the poor kid alone." She walked into the station.

"Hey, Miyuki, wait!" Demyx said leaping off of the station tower and chasing after his ex-cohort. He caught her right before she got on her train.

"Yeah, Demyx?" Miyuki asked.

"It's been so long. Why'd you leave?" Demyx asked with a smile.

"I couldn't stay any longer. I wasn't even important. I was only there in case something happened to Roxas and now that he's gone you want me back. I bet no one noticed me gone until Roxas left." Miyuki sighed.

"That's not true. I did." Demyx said softly.

"Sure."

"No seriously."

"Goodbye Demyx." Miyuki said as she entered the odd purple train.

"Nice one, Demyx." He grumbled as the train doors closed. He walked back outside to find everyone but Xigbar gone.

"Do I need to remind you that you don't have emotions?" Xigbar said. "It's not possible Demyx. You don't have a heart anymore."

"No, it's not like that. I just wished we could've been friends." Demyx said sorrowfully.

"You're hopeless." Xigbar sighed. "C'mon lets get out of here." Xigbar said as he opened a portal and walked through. Demyx slouched close behind him.

Miyuki watched Demyx walk back out of the station before the train pulled off. "All he wanted was to be friends." She thought. She sighed and just looked out of the window trying to dismiss the thought. She was actually just thinking. She closed her eyes. Trying to remember.

"Riku, I just wanted to let you know. Your training is over. I thought you knew, but since you were over there formulating a plan, I guess not"

"Oh, okay. How'd I do?"

"I don't know yet." Miyuki said. At that moment an exact clone of Miyuki dropped from the ceiling and swiftly charged at Riku. He knew it was there. When Miyuki hit him, he slid against the ground on his back. He looked up and saw another Miyuki standing on a ledge directly above him. He knew she'd try to use that against him so he waited until she thought his guard was down. He quickly turned and parried the blow and swung his soul eater at it. The clone went flying against the wall and disappeared.

"Now how'd I do?"

"Flying colors."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? I had nothing to do with it."

"You told me I was stronger."

"I told you that you improved where you needed to; in your mind. But the way you fought Sora, I wouldn't think so."

"I don't need mentality. I need power. If you can't give it to me, I'll find someone who can."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Come on, don't tell me you forgot already?"

"Forgot what?"

"Don't worry about it. You forgot. So how've you been?"

"Don't you think you should tell me who you are?"

"You already know. You couldn't have forgotten me."

"I think I did."

"Come on! I thought we had something special."

"If we did do you think I would forget you?"

"You can't be a nobody, unless. . . ."

"Unless what?"

"What's your name?"

"Don't you know?"

"I have an idea."

"What's your idea?

"Your name is Miyuki right?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Never mind. We'll meet again when you remember."

Miyuki opened her eyes when she nearly hit the floor face first as the train jerked to a stop. Miyuki peered out the window to see that she was in front of a large tower surrounded by trees. The doors slid open. She slowly rose from her seat and walked towards the doors. Her eyes widened and her mouth quickly spread to a smile. She sprinted out and picked up a cloaked King Mickey by his underarms. "Your Majesty! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" She beamed. She swung the King around in a circle.

"I'm happy to see you too, but can you put me down you're makin' me sick." King Mickey chuckled. "Sometimes I forget that you, Sora and Riku are still teenagers"

"Oh, sorry." Miyuki smirked as she put the King back on his own feet. "With all this craziness, it's nice to find an ally."

"You haven't found Riku yet?" asked the King.

"Not exactly." Miyuki shook her head. "But I saw Sora. He should be looking to leave here too."

"He'll be here soon. You should go see Master Yin Sid. He doesn't have to teach, you all he has to do is awaken your magic again."

"But I've never known any magic."

"But you were exposed to it. All you gotta do now is learn how to use it. Besides, you're a Hikari. There's next to nothin' you can't do."

"You're right! It's who I am. And I gotta do it for Riku." Miyuki paused. "And Sora, and Roxas, and Leon, and Yuffie, and Aerith, and Cloud, and Tifa."

"Right. So get in there and make your family proud." The King said boldly.

"Yeah!" Screamed Miyuki playfully as she charged into the tower.

The King watched her run into the tower. "She may very well be the strongest keywielder in history. And she's only 16."


	6. Home Is Where The Heart Is

"So you're telling me that you are in this Organization and you still have a heart."

"Yeah. Guess I'm special."

"You'd better be. You won't make it very far if you can't pull your own weight."

"Don't worry about that. I can do that."

"I hope so. From now on you're number fourteen. Got it memorized?"

"Hey, you're new, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"What can you do?"

"I have a really big key."

"Really. So do I. They call me the Key of Destiny. I have two."

"Then I guess I should get another one too."

"Yeah. Hey, lets team up. Together we can be invincible."

"Miyuki!"

"R-Roxas?"

"Yeah."

"How are you speaking to me?"

"I did what you told me; kept you close and never forgot you."

"What happened to you?"

"I found out who Sora was."

"I didn't want to tell you and be the bearer of bad news."

"Well you could have given me a heads up."

"I'm sorry, Roxas."

"Don't worry about it. I feel like the part of me that was missing is back now."

"Great. I'm proud of you."

"And to show my thanks I've got some gifts for you."

"Thanks Roxas."

"And when Sora and I are done, I want you to do me a favor."

"Anything, my friend."

"Hey! Wake up." Yelled a voice.

"Huh?" Miyuki said blankly.

"What happened to you? You just blacked out." Said the voice.

"Sorry, Master Yen Sid." Miyuki apologized.

"Well, like I was saying, Your magic should be accessible. The clothes the wardrobe fairies gave you should do the trick. But that's as much as I can do. The King told me you were already familiar with magic." Said Yin Sid.

"Well, if the King says I am." Miyuki shrugged. Her new clothes were incredibly comfortable. Her jacket was replaced with a black jacket with blue sleeves that was pretty much the same size. Under it was silver chain mail armor that only covered her chest and upper stomach. She also had black shorts with blue stripes down the sides with a Disney keychain was hanging out of her left pocket. Her shoes were black and silver with blue soles. She pulled the keychain out of her pocket. "What's this for?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Well, you're done here. Will you need a vessel?" Yin Sid asked. "If you're as astonishing as Mickey says you are, you may not need one."

"It'd be nice to have one. I can't always rely on my abilities." Miyuki said with a smile.

"It's waiting outside for you. You've got enough space for a living quarters in there."

"Thank you, Master" Miyuki bowed.

Yin Sid nodded. "If you need me, I'll be here but only if you really need me."

Miyuki regained her posture. "Okay." Miyuki turned and left the loft. She stood atop the wayward stairs. "Now, I'm ready." She thought aloud. She leaped over the stair rail and landed on the bottom stairway. She rushed down the stairs and outside to her new gummi ship. The cockpit doors flipped out revealing a stairway. She stopped and looked at it in awe. She looked up into the sky. "Your Majesty, if you can hear me, tell Riku to use this so he won't have to rely on his dark powers." She said as she made a portal back to Hollow Bastion.

She arrived in the marketplace. She looked around the city and saw that nothing has changed. Everything was the same. The rebuilt the city exactly how it was. Even the outdated security system was still there. There was next to nobody in the marketplace. The only person there was a boy with long black hair wearing something similar to her old clothes buying something from the item shop. She started to make her way to the borough.

"Thanks, Dewey. I really appreciate it." The boy said grabbing a bag that Dewey put on the table as Miyuki walked by. She waved with a smile to Dewey.

"It's no problem." Dewey said as he waved back. His eyes widened as he looked up again as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Hey, man. You okay?" Takemi said.

"That was your sister, Takemi." Dewey said.

"Takemi?" Miyuki whiplashed around.

"Miyuki?" Takemi turned.

They looked each other right in the eye for a moment before Takemi began smiling. Miyuki looked at him with a proud smirk.

"It's been a while, little guy. Sorry I missed your eleventh and twelfth birthday." Miyuki said.

"It's fine. You made up for that just now. Kagoli and I thought you were dead. I like the new clothes, though." Takemi said.

"Hey, Miyuki. You see unca' Donald?" Dewey asked.

"He's fine. He should be on his way here anytime now." Miyuki smiled. "Hey, you got any of that more of that Sea Salt juice in there?"

"I always kept some fresh in stock for you, Hikari." Dewey said proudly. He reached under his shelf for a bottle of light blue juice.

"Thanks, Dewey. I really appreciate it, man." She said. "But now, my little brother and I got some catching up to do." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders as they disappeared into the borough.

"All right, see you guys later." Dewey said.

"So how's everything been?" Miyuki said.

"Boring. Not everyone came back yet, the only ones here are Leon and the gang. They're the ones responsible for getting the town rebuilt. But they did get us a house built near the castle like it was when we were before."

"That's great." Miyuki said.

"Now, tell me." Takemi said eagerly. His voice had deepened while she was gone.

"Tell you what?" Miyuki said. She took a sip of her Sea Salt juice and gave a satisfied smile.

"About your year-long adventure. You can't tell me you left and didn't come back for one year for nothing." Takemi said with a smile. His smile reminded her of Riku.

"It's a long story. So I'm gonna wait until you and Kagoli can hear this." Miyuki said. She paused. "Why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Because Kagoli won't." Takemi said. By then, they were half way back to her old house that once was surrounded by lush, green, floral trees and grass. "Miyuki, I know that last time you've been here, it was Radiant Garden." He said as they entered the bailey. "Now, it's Hollow Bastion."

Miyuki looked around the whole place and wasn't very surprised. It looked better than it did when she was here a year ago. "I know. I was here twice since I last saw you."


	7. Welcome Back

Miyuki and Takemi walked to the Dark Depths where just below the immense house stood. They climbed down the face of the cliff in front of the old ruined castle where Miyuki met Riku. At the base of the cliff stood Miyuki's sister Kagoli accompanied by another boy who looked to be around Riku's height.

"Tak." Miyuki whispered

"Huh?" Takemi replied.

"Is that Daisuke?" Miyuki asked.

"Daisuke is long gone. That is Kagoli's new boyfriend."

Miyuki's brow lowered. She playfully shoved Takemi. "You're supposed to chase off the boys, not let them relax in the yard."

"He was acceptable to me." Takemi said. "He does his best to help us out. He reminds me a lot of you." Takemi said.

"Kagoli!" Miyuki yelled. She handed her Sea Salt juice to Takemi and started to jog toward her. She turned back to Takemi. "I hope she's been training in my absence."

"Oh, no." Takemi sighed.

Kagoli turned toward the expanse of nothingness. And saw somebody in black and blue running toward her. As the figure approached, she recognized her older sister rushing to her. "Hikari!" She waved. Her sister got close but instead of slowing down, she started to speed up. "Oh, no." Kagoli sighed.

"Who's that? What goin' on?" Said the boy beside her.

"That's my older sister. I think I know what she wants." Kagoli replied.

"You have a sister?"

Miyuki was a few yards away when she ran full speed. "I hope you remember." She said. Suddenly Kagoli dashed out with a long red pole. She placed the end of it in a hole in the ground and vaulted over her sister. Miyuki slid to a stop. Kagoli tried to sweep her off her feet. Miyuki jumped and summoned her keyblade, and was surprised that it was replaced by the Oathkeeper. Roxas' Oathkeeper. Kagoli didn't look afraid in the least bit. She looked anxious as a matter of fact.

**(A/N: Use your vivid imagination here. I'm running out of adjectives.)**

"Hey! Wha- What is going on here?" The boy stammered.

"So you have been training." Miyuki said.

"Someone's gotta protect the house." Kagoli said. She was wearing Miyuki's old clothes too. "I see you've been taking care of that key."

"Kagoli, why are you two wearing my clothes?" Miyuki sighed.

"Someone's gotta wear 'em." Kagoli replied. "Your new clothes seem nice."

"They are. And you two aren't putting your grubby bodies into them." Miyuki said with a smile. She gestured her forward with her hand. "C'mon, your move."

"Hey, you asked for it." Kagoli said. She used her whole body to swing her rod around.

Miyuki redirected it with her keyblade and swung back. Kagoli did a split to duck it. Miyuki summoned her other keyblade and pointed the tip right between her eyes. She expected her Bond of Flame but was surprised again to see the Oblivion. Roxas' Oblivion.

'Thanks, Rox.' She thought.

"Two?" Kagoli asked disappointedly. "That's not fair."

"It's as fair as your rod. If I put these two together it's about the same size, if not, shorter." Miyuki offered her a hand up. "I'm proud of you though, You can keep up a little now."

"Whatever. I was winning until you cheated." Kagoli said taking her hand as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Sure." Miyuki said. "Just keep up the good work."

"There's someone I want you to meet." Kagoli said as she walked toward her friend by the house. "Miyuki, this is Dankuseix, my boyfriend."

**(A/N: For all of those who need it, Dankuseix is pronounced dan-ku-say. You**'d **understand where I'm going with if you have the free time to see the relationship between Sora and Roxas' and their names.)**

Dankuseix was a handsome guy. He was about Riku's height with, strangely, some of Daisuke's features. He had short unruly golden brown hair and green eyes. He wore an open red jacket revealing his chest. He also wore black shorts and red and black low top shoes.

Miyuki really wanted to see if this guy was for real. No one was going to break her sisters' heart. "So, Dankuseix. How have you been treating my sister?"

"The way she deserves to be treated." Dankuseix replied.

"Wrong answer. She deserves to be treated like a street rat." Miyuki folded her arms.

"Miyuki! Stop it." Kagoli said.

"No. I want to see if he's the right one." Miyuki said sternly.

"He is. He treats me like a queen. He loves me and Takemi and would do anything for the both of us. And he'd do the same for you if you'd just give him a chance." Kagoli stepped in front of him.

Miyuki's brow lowered. Then she smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear." She reached for Dankuseix's hand. "I know we got off to a bad start, but I've been gone for a while and I had to make sure my little brother and sister were treated right."

Dankuseix took her hand and shook it. "I understand. You're a good sister, Miyuki."

Takemi jogged up to them with the bag from the item shop and Miyuki's juice. "I see you two have met. Happy, happy, joy, joy. Let's go inside and hear Miyuki's story." Takemi said as he handed Miyuki her juice and walked to the house. Everyone else followed

"What story?" Kagoli asked as she walked alongside her sister.

"You honestly think I would be gone for a year and not have a story to tell?" Miyuki said. She took another sip of her juice and smiled again. "I love Hollow Bastion!" She yelled as she skipped into the house.

Miyuki sat in the chair in the corner of the living room and made herself comfortable. Everyone else sat in their own seats surrounding the room. The room was silent. Miyuki just looked everyone in the face and then at the ceiling.

"Aren't you gonna tell us?" Kagoli asked.

"I don't know what you want to know." Miyuki said. "Ask a question. And please don't ask what have I been doing in all this time."

"Where've you been?" Takemi asked eagerly.

"When?" Miyuki asked.

"When you first left." Takemi said.

"Here." Miyuki said. "In that castle. But I was only there for, like, a day."

"Where'd you go from there?" Kagoli chirped.

"Kingdom Hearts." Miyuki replied.

"What's that?" Kagoli said again.

"The place where all hearts are born and then return, and a whole bunch of heartless, which are little black things that steal hearts." Miyuki explained.

"What'd you do there?" Dankuseix asked.

"Nothing. I only remember trying to help the King close the doors so the heartless wouldn't get out, then I was somewhere else."

"Where?" Takemi said.

"The City That Never Was, the housing area of the Castle That Never Was, headquarters of Organization XIII, researchers of the heart. I was recruited to the Organization. I was a special addition because Organization XIII is composed of nobodies, or the body and soul of strong hearted people who lost their hearts to heartless."

"How can you live without your heart?" Dankuseix said.

"You live without emotion or feelings. Except for rage and hate." Miyuki said.

"How'd you get in?" Kagoli asked.

"'Cause she's amazing, that's how." Takemi answered.

"He's right, actually. I am one of about six people who could wield a keyblade. They wanted me in but I was too strong hearted for them to take my heart, I suppose. So they erased quite a few of my memories and made me number XIV, the unknown backup for number XIII. So basically, I was amazing enough to get in but not enough to be an actual member." Miyuki said.

"So the keyblade is that thing you used on Kagoli?" Dankuseix said.

"Both of them were." Miyuki said. "But they aren't actually mine. My friend Roxas is letting me borrow them."

"So what'd you do there?" Kagoli asked.

"All I did was hang around with my two friends Roxas and Axel. We went and checked up on a few worlds to see if any people were worth being put into the Organization or if there was anything about our research on the heart. I stopped through here, if I'm right, a little less than five or six months ago. After stopping here, I left the Organization because my memories started to come back and I wanted to see if I got to explore more freely, if they would come back."

"Did they?" Kagoli asked.

"Somewhat. I haven't really had much exploration time. I've been asleep for about five or six months." Miyuki said.

"How'd you get put to sleep." Takemi asked.

"I went a place called Twilight Town. I was in a weird old mansion. I took it upon myself to take a look around and found myself in this hall where there were sleeping pods. I saw Max's dad and Huey, Dewey, and Louie's uncle in sleeping pods."

"Who's Max?" Takemi asked.

"He's a knight at Disney Castle. I forgot, you three don't know him." Miyuki said. Well anyway, I went into the next room and the next thing I know, I'm cased up too. Before I knew it I was asleep and woke up earlier today. So I snuck out and went into the town. Everything was frozen in time. But here I was, already being in odd situations aplenty, didn't find this very odd. So I saw some of my old nobodies and followed them."

"You had nobodies?" Dankuseix asked.

"I still do, but these were bodies and souls of weak hearted people. They look like creatures. Not like the nobodies in the Organization who look like people. So basically, we control weak hearted people. Anyway," Miyuki continued. "I followed them to my friends Roxas and Axel. Roxas was fighting the formless nobodies and beat them all. As soon as Axel stepped in, he froze. Roxas started screaming out some peoples names and ran off. I found out from Axel that Roxas had his memories deleted and reconfigured. He had memories, just none about the Organization. But his were coming back. So after Axel left, I started to leave. Then this person told me to go back to the mansion. So I did. When I got to the Mansion, I saw my close friend Riku."

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" Kagoli asked. Miyuki glared at her sister. Kagoli smiled. "Well, is he?"

"Yes, he is." Miyuki said quietly. "Anyway, he told me how to get out by using a computer in the mansion. I wasn't even supposed to be in the town because it was a digital counterpart designed for Roxas to help get another guy named Sora back his memories. So while I was trying to get out Roxas smashed the computer. I thought that I wouldn't get out. But it turned out that the computer wasn't completely destroyed. I hit it and the program for me to get out was set. After that I went to a wizard who gave me these clothes that were supposed to enhance my magical ability. After that I came here." Miyuki said. She kicked her feet up on one arm of her seat and rested her head on the other.

"So, how long do you plan on staying?" Kagoli asked.

"Well, the original plan was to stay for about a day or so. But now I realize that I really can only stay the night. But I will be back. It'll be like I just went out for the day. But if I don't come back immediately, don't worry. Tomorrow I have a score to settle." Miyuki said.

"With who?" Dankuseix asked.

"Those idiots who cleaned my memories. This time, I'm cleaning theirs"


	8. Family Ties

Miyuki stood in front of Memory's Skyscraper during another heavy rainstorm. Another person wearing a black cloak was talking to her. She had a feeling she knew this person.

"Your name is Miyuki, right?" Asked the person.

"Yes." Miyuki replied.

"Why don't you remember?" The person asked patiently.

"Remember what?" Miyuki said.

"Never mind. We'll meet again when you remember." The person said as they began to walk away.

"Hey!" Miyuki yelled. "Why can't you just tell me who you are?"

"You already know. You just don't remember. You probably won't even recognize me." The person said. He removed his hood to reveal long silver hair.

Miyuki looked straight at him but couldn't remember. He was right, she did know who he was but she couldn't remember him.

"You want me to take off my blindfold too?" He said.

"It would help." Miyuki said.

He untied and pulled his blindfold off revealing ice blue eyes. "Do you know who I am now?"

His eyes brought it all back, she knew who he was. She remembered, but not everything came back. "It's really you. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Neither did I. But our time together is short. I have to find Roxas." He said.

Miyuki walked over to him and stood in front of him. "How long can you stay?"

"Not long." He sighed. "But don't worry, I'll find you again . . . . "

Miyuki opened her eyes and found herself in her room, staring at the ceiling. 'It was a dream.' Miyuki thought. She sat up and scratched her head "I saw him before. How could I have forgotten?" Miyuki said to herself. She took a moment to think and started flailing around on her bed. "I need to stop talking to myself!" She stopped and took a deep breath. She slid herself out of the bed and stretched. 'Feels good to be home!' She thought as she walked towards the door. Her eyes were still incredibly heavy. She rubbed her face and blinked a few times before she turned her doorknob and pulled her door open.

"G'morning everybody." Miyuki yawned.

"'Sup." Takemi said.

"Morning." Kagoli said.

"What's up for breakfast?" Miyuki asked.

"Whatever you can find." Kagoli said walking down the hall. "When are you leaving?"

Miyuki shook her head. "What? You're in a hurry for me to leave?" She smiled as she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"No. I want you to stay as long as possible." Kagoli said.

"Yeah, whatever." Miyuki said as she grabbed a toothbrush and put some tooth paste on it and started to brush her teeth.

"So what are you gonna do while you're here?" Takemi asked as he walked by the bathroom.

"Freeload. Then when I come back I'll make it up." Miyuki replied.

"Oh, thanks." Takemi said sarcastically.

"Anytime." Miyuki said after she rinsed her teeth. She walked out of the bathroom and downstairs to the kitchen. Kagoli was already downstairs.

"So what kind of trouble are you gonna get yourself into, now?" Kagoli said as she leant against the kitchen counter.

"I don't know." Her older sister replied sitting at the counter on a barstool. "I need a plan."

"Right, right. . . ." Kagoli said. She looked like something was on her mind.

Miyuki looked at her with a patient anticipation. She knew deep in her mind that whatever Kagoli had to say, she was going to say it, one way or another. ". . .Kagoli, I- -"

"Why did you come back?" Kagoli asked bluntly.

"You _don't_ want me here." Miyuki said.

"I do, really. I missed you to death, but I just want to know why. You said yourself, you've been here twice since you left. Why didn't you come here then?" Kagoli asked.

"The first time I was here, there wasn't anywhere to go but that castle." Miyuki replied.

"The second time, we were here." Kagoli said. "So what's your excuse now?"

Miyuki couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you find funny?" Kagoli said.

"You've really grown." Miyuki chuckled. "Now I see why people used to say I was arrogant, rude, and why Riku and I get along."

"Will you answer my question?" Kagoli growled.

"I seriously think I would hate myself if I weren't myself. We would always argue." Miyuki said blankly.

"Hikari!"

"Yes, Kagoli?"

"Please?"

"Okay." Miyuki sighed. "I didn't know you were here."

"That's it?" Kagoli asked.

"Yeah." Miyuki said.

"You sure?" Kagoli asked.

"Positive." Miyuki smiled.

"That seems hard to believe." Kagoli said.

"You know I'm telling the truth, because if you're as much like me as I think you are, then you know I'm not lying." Miyuki said.

"Yeah. I did grow to be just like you. Not as fast or as quick thinking as you, but close enough." Kagoli smiled.

"You could pass as my sister, I suppose." Miyuki smiled. She stretched and walked to the refrigerator. She pulled out a big bottle of Sea Salt juice.

"What are you going to eat?" Kagoli asked.

Miyuki went to the freezer and pulled out a Sea Salt Ice cream.

"You are ridiculous." Kagoli said.

"Haven't changed a bit, have I?" Miyuki said as she took a bite of her ice cream and sat back down at the counter.

"Yeah, you have." Kagoli said. "You're still as goofy as ever, but you're more relaxed now."

"That's because your older brother is gone." Miyuki said. "What happened to him anyway?"

"The old island we were on got covered in darkness. And he didn't get out." Kagoli said. There was very little, if any, sorrow in her voice.

"You seem traumatized." Miyuki said as she took another bite of her ice cream. She stood up and started back upstairs.

"Leaving so soon?" Kagoli asked.

"You don't want me here." Miyuki said as she walked back upstairs.

"Miyuki. . . ." Kagoli sighed.

Miyuki stopped and went back to the kitchen. "It's like with a dog; if you're gone too long they don't remember you." She looked Kagoli right in the eye. "In this case, because I was gone for a year you don't want me around because you were enjoying the way you and Takemi are living and don't want to mess that up, or you don't want me interfering with you and Dankuseix."

"Miyuki, I do want you here." Kagoli said.

"Like I said earlier, you're too much like me to know when I'm lying, it's works the other way too." Miyuki replied. "Besides, I wasn't going to leave before. I was going to go back to sleep." She went back upstairs and passed Takemi on the way leaning against the wall.

"If it's any consolation, I don't want you to leave." He said.

"I know, but Kagoli's in charge, she makes the decisions." Miyuki said. "I'll come around to visit, but I think I'll take residence in Twilight Town." Miyuki walked into her room. She picked up her jacket from her chair and put it on.

"But it's not fair, you pretty much raised us and she's gonna kick you out when you need somewhere to stay." Takemi said.

"She's not kicking me out. I just know that she's going to feel uncomfortable with me being here so I'll leave. No one should feel uncomfortable in their own house." She pulled her shorts over her undershorts. "Takemi, you're man of the house. There are a few things I need you to do for me. Only use the stuff in here to protect your sister. Second thing, I don't want any nieces or nephews until Kagoli is 69."

"You got it. I'll see you around?" Takemi asked.

"Of course." Miyuki replied

"Bring Riku back with you, too. I want to meet him." Takemi said.

"You got it." Miyuki smiled. She made a portal that engulfed her whole body and disappeared.

Takemi stood in amazed confusion. All he could do was smile. "She is still amazing."

Miyuki stepped out of a portal in the Alley to Between. Her eyes widened when she saw Roxas standing right in front of her. "Roxas?"

"I know you are not about to do what I think you're about to do." Roxas said.

"Yeah I am." Miyuki said seriously. "It's time to show them that they lost more than a replacement."

"I told you to wait for Sora and me!" Roxas warned.

"I'm sorry Roxas I can't." Miyuki said.

"What's is wrong with you? If it's because of my keyblades then I'll take them back 'cause you're not thinking straight."

"I am thinking straight. It's not because of your keyblades. They've taken too much from me."

"Don't you have your memories back yet?"

"Most of 'em. But that's not all. Because of them I was away from my little brother and sister. I missed seeing them grow. They don't need me anymore. I can't protect them anymore. And for what? I wasn't even apart of the Organization. I was an unofficial backup in case something happened to you." Miyuki growled. Her fists clenched at the thought of them. "I'm gonna show them just how strong we are, Roxas."

"Miyuki. . . ." Roxas sighed. "What can I say?"

"What you always do before I get myself into a fight." Miyuki said.

"Don't get killed." They said together.

"I won't. I've still got that favor I promised to keep to you." Miyuki said. She started toward Memory's Skyscraper.

"It won't work if you don't wait for me and Sora."

"I'll make it work." Miyuki said.

"Hey!" Roxas yelled.

"Huh?" She turned.

"Nice clothes."

"Not too bad yourself, Rox." Miyuki said referring to Roxas' Twilight Town look. She continued on.

She stood in front of the immense skyscraper that she knew all too well. She looked up at the billboards and the flashing lights of the dead city. She sighed. The town had so much potential. Too bad it was wasted. She walked to the right alley of the. She stared at the humongous structure hovering in the sky.

"Hey, little lady." said a figure who made a portal directly behind her. He stood with his back to hers.

"Yeah, Axel?" Miyuki replied she didn't turn around.

"You can't go and do this alone." He said.

"I can." Miyuki said boldly.

"I can't back you up on this one, Miyuki. You're on your own."

"I understand."

"I can't give you any help in anyway. I'm already in way too much trouble."

"I know, Axel, it's okay."

"All right, don't get yourself killed." Axel said he made another portal and disappeared.

Miyuki exhaled. She was beginning to second guess going after them. But she was too strong willed to turn back now. She was already there, and whatever happened then, happened. She continued into the castle for the battle of her life.


	9. The Fight To Remember

I fixed it, i fixed it, yay for me!!!! RSX

* * *

Riku and the King stood on the clock tower in Twilight Town. They were waiting for Sora to get to the train to give him the bag of munny. 

"Whats takin' this kid so long?" Riku asked.

"He's the same ol' sidetracked Sora. The King said. "I wonder what Hikari's doin'?"

"Probably getting into some trouble. Again." Riku said.

"For what? Theres nothin for her to get into. She quit the Organization," King Mickey said.

"She's probably going to go do something crazy like go take them all on because they messed up her memories," Riku said. "They did really mess her up. She hardly remembered me even before I took on Ansems body."

"Riku," The King said.

"Yes, sir?" Riku replied.

"Go find her," The King ordered.

"C'mon You highness. Shes not that crazy," Riku replied.

The King sighed. "My gut's tellin' me that she is."

"Trust me. Miyuki wouldnt do anything that insane alone without justification, extreme justification." Riku replied.

"All right, but if she gets hurt, or worse. . . ." The King started.

"It's my fault. I'll take full responsibility." Riku said.

Miyuki entered the castle and looked around at the same dreary old place that she abandoned all those months before. She drew her weapons and prepared for anything. A few samurai nobodies appeared from around corners and behind raised platforms. Miyuki closely watched every one of them. Soon one sheathed it's swords and bowed. The others followed. She put away her keyblades and bowed back.

"You know this is dangerous," Miyuki said. "I can't guarantee that any of you will survive this. I cant even guarantee myself."

The assassins rose and stood firmly, as if saying we dont care.

"Did Roxas send you?" She asked.

They all nodded. She thought there was something different about them. These were specifically Roxas assassins. His elite assassins.

'Thanks, Rox.' Miyuki thought.

"You think a few assassins can stop us all?" Xigbar said as he floated upside-down overhead. "You're not that strong."

"I was wondering when you were going to say something." Miyuki sighed. "Anyone else want to gloat about how stupid I am to run into this ambush?" Miyuki knew they were all there. Axel and Roxas wouldnt have warned her outside of the castle if they knew they were'nt going to let her get very far.

"C'mon, I know you're there stop playin' around." Miyuki said again.

Demyx and Xaldin walked out of a portal on either side of Miyuki. Saix stood behind Xaldin and Luxord behind Demyx.

"I guess the element of surprise is gone," Saix sighed.

"Sneak attacks are cheap, anyway," Xigbar said. "Just give up, you cant possibly take all five of us."

"That's not why I'm here," Miyuki said. "Im here to set a record straight."

"Well whatever you're here for, it stops right here," Demyx said, lacking any type of threat.

". . . Are you okay?" Miyuki asked.

Demyx looked up at her dejectedly.

"He's not the one you should be worrying about," Luxord said as all of the samurai nobodies turned into dice and disappeared.

"Aw, man," Miyuki said. She snapped her fingers in regret. "That was too easy."

"Why are you talking like you're not afraid? I mean we all know that you can't win." Demyx asked with concern.

"Why are you talking like you seriously care about me Demyx?" Miyuki asked. "Besides, it does'nt matter what happens to me anyway. I've got friends in high and hidden places. If I lose, I can guarantee that Riku and Sora will be the next ones you deal with."

"We can handle them as well." Xaldin said as his lances formed his whirlwind dragon.

"I highly doubt it." Miyuki scoffed.

"Talk is cheap," Saix grunted. "Lets finish this." He sprinted toward Miyuki with his hammer raised. Miyuki hardly even looked at him. He leaped into the air and used every bit of his strength to throw his hammer at her. It landed with a loud boom. Dust and smoke sprung covered the area. There was a small crack left from the impact. Saix smiled. "That got her."

"Or did it?" A flash of a figure dashed out of the smoke and toward Saix, holding his hammer. She used it and the Oblivion to bash Saix into a far off wall. She held a bright confident smile as she held the immense hammer as effortlessly as if it were a fallen tree branch. "Who's next?"

Xigbar teleported himself directly behind Miyuki and aimed right at her lower back. "Bang, bang." He said. She looked over her shoulder at him like he was a little kid with a pea shooter. He shot almost all his rounds at her. She deflected every shot when she hung Saix's hammer over her shoulder.

Luxord ran up to her with a sword of cards high over his head. Miyuki blocked Luxord's attack with both the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper. "C'mon, I know you can do better than this." She said. She swung back the Oathkeeper as it began to glow red. She smashed Luxords card sword with it and it burst into flames. Miyuki smiled with amazement. She never knew she could do that. "Always have an ace in the hole," she snickerned to herself. She kneed him in the stomach and kicked him across the room. "Can I get a challenge?" She shouted.

"Be careful what you ask for." Xaldin said. His lance dragon blasted a whirlwind directly at her. Miyuki was slightly off-guard. She pivoted backward and held out her Oblivion keyblade. It started to glow white. As the whirlwind impacted her keyblade, she spun it in the opposite direction to negate the effects of the blast. Xaldin looked at her in shock. "How did you do that?"

"Don't worry about it." Miyuki said. She reversed the spin of her keyblade and a white tornado burst out of it and directly at Xaldin, blowing him back into a wall. Miyuki turned and looked at Demyx, the only one still standing. He looked at her with a cold glare. She looked at him with a confused glance.

"You know you cant win," Demyx said. His fallen comrades slowly regained their posture. "You hardly stand a chance and you know it."

"Take a look around Demyx." Miyuki said slightly uneasily.

"Stop pretending. I noticed how you targeted them one at a time. Clearly, you can take every last one of us down. . . ." Demyx started. He almost looked sad. ". . . Individually." Almost simultaneously, all five surrounded Miyuki. "As much as we dont like it, we have to work together to beat you."

King Mickey and Riku had been standing on the clock tower for about thirty minutes. Sora had seemed to be taking his time. King Mickey was tapping his foot on the pavement. He was growing quite impatient of Sora and nervous for Miyuki. Riku was leaning against the clock.

"You're stopping time." The King muttered.

"Huh?" Riku said blankly.

"You're stopping the time." The King gestured toward the clock.

Riku walked away from the clock and turned to it. He saw that the minute hand was stopped where he was just standing. "Oops. . . ." Riku said.

"You didnt feel the clock on your shoulder?" King Mickey asked.

"Was'nt paying attention. Riku said. "A lot on my mind right now."

"Then go find her. I can wait for Sora by myself." Mickey said.

"How do you know it's her? It could be Kairi. Or Sora." Riku replied.

"It's always her. You dont care or think about anyone more than you do her. Not even yourself."

"Will it make you feel better if I go?"

"The real question is, will it make _you_ feel better?"

Riku pondered for a few seconds. "I'll go find her. Take care of yourself."

"You just had to have the bold, bullheaded one." King Mickey sighed.

"They don't come any better. Riku smiled. It quickly faded when he remembered he was in Ansems body. He made a portal and trudged into it.

Luxord threw a handful of sharp cards as Demyx had her on the run from his barreling swells. Xigbar teleported himself in front of her which caused her to stop abruptly. She slightly dodged most of the cards but one that opened a cut under Miyukis right eye and another deepened it. She growled as she punched Xigbar in the chest which sent him staggering back and before she could move, she was surrounded by a group of circling lances which were mere millimeters away from slicing into her. Remembering that she wasnt as resilient as Sora she decided to find a safe way out before they closed in on her. She swiftly jumped back and was met by the barrels of Xigbars rifles.

"I didnt appreciate what you did back there." He said. At the same time Saix was charging at Miyuki with his hammer. He jumped high into the air and threw it directly at her. Miyuki started to move but the lances surrounded her again. Xigbar shot multiple rounds at her which caused her to stumble forward into the lances. She winced in pain as her leg was slightly cut into. She quickly jumped out of the way of the hammer but was quickly grabbed by the ankle by Luxord who slammed her to the ground. She was panting heavily. The blood from the cut under her eye trailed down her face. The one on her ankle was so clean, it hadnt started to bleed yet.

"Had enough?" Luxord sneered as he glared into Miyukis eyes.

Miyuki regained a normal breath rate and got her opposite foot flat on the ground. "Not even," She said as she made a portal under herself and disappeared into it.

"Now where is she?" Xigbar sighed.

"Forced her into hiding." Demyx said coldly.

"Lets see if we can force her out. . . ." Xigbar said as he readied his guns.

"No," Demyx held out his arm. "She'll come out. She's too stubborn to give up."

She was going to pull out the last resort, she was going to try to blow the place open like the pod she was in. She wasnt sure how she did it before, but when she did it, she was angry. She exited her portal on a beam on the ceiling. She tried to make her keyblades turn colors to harness the powers she inherited from Master Yin Sid. The Oblivion started to glow grey and the Oathkeeper shone red. Her jacket turned white and her shorts red. She wasnt even sure how she was doing it. She took a deep breath and hoped it would follow through. She dove off the beam and held her keys to her side. They didnt even notice where she was until she was halfway down. Demyx glanced up at her then his eyes widened. He strummed on his sitar and a large hand of water reached up and grabbed her and squeezed her tightly.

"Gotcha" Demyx smirked

She struggled and grunted. "Demyx! Let me go!" She growled. The heat from the Oathkeeper was causing steam to erupt from the hand.

Demyx looked up at her sadly. "We could have done so much together." He looked away. He raised the hands' water pressure around her.

"Demyx, stop!" Miyuki growled.

"I . . . , I can't ." Demyx said softly. He continued to squeeze her with the hand of water.

"Demyx!" Miyuki screamed. She began to growl in agonizing pain as the hand kept pressing. She felt bones crack and pop but she couldn't feel where.

"We could have been unstoppable." Demyx said softly.

The others took that as their cue. Xigbar shot all his rounds, Saix threw his hammer, Luxord unleashed his dice and Xaldin readied his whirlwind dragon. As they all attacked, Miyuki closed her eyes and screamed.

"Riku!"


	10. Knight in Shaded Armor

1A/N; yeah well it's been a while I know. But school and stuff ya know? Well anyways I've been reading some fanfics (even though I should be writing I'm sorry) and I've decided to step my game up some. So here it is.

_Knight In Shaded Armor_

"What do you think you're doing?" came a strong and irritated voice. Miyuki opened her eyes but saw no one but the expanse of black cloaks and shimmering weapons. She noticed the grip the Demyx had on her had slackened. "Answer me," said the voice again.

Miyuki still hadn't completely grasped what was going on. She started to believe she was dead. "What happened?" she asked no one in particular.

"You were being reckless," said the voice again, with it this time came the sound of echoing footsteps. The dark, hooded figure came slowly into view Miyuki's vision was blurred by her fatigue.

"You saved me?" She asked with a weak voice as she tried to wriggle out of Demyx's ice hand.

"No one else in here would have," the voice said. "Do you even recognize me?"

"Yeah," she said weakly, wincing at the sting from the cut under her eye as she blinked. "how did you do that to them?"

"King Mickey didn't just help _you_ out," said the figure.

"I ve got to finish this," Miyuki said weakly as she continued to wiggle in the ice hand.

"Before or after you make yourself sick from working up a sweat in a hand of ice?" the figure said.

"Riku, stop worrying about me," she grunted weakly. She used her heated Oblivion to melt the ice from the hand. As the last bit of ice thawed away, she dropped to her feet but stumbled backwards. She was nearly swaying to keep herself balanced.

"Look at you, I ve never seen you this hurt before," Riku rushed to her side to attempt to keep her from falling.

"I m fine, I m just scratched up," Miyuki said. She tried to move her right arm but the sharp stinging pain prevented it.

"You broke your forearm," Riku sighed.

"I can t just leave," Miyuki said, holding her right forearm. "Even if I could, I don t have anywhere to go,"

"I ll take care of that. Just come on," Riku said.

Miyuki looked him sternly in the eye. He returned it with a glare of his own, starting a raging silent battle of wills. Miyuki decided to keep her pride and accept her defeat. Her psychical, and mental condition were no good for a fight. She sighed dejectedly and slowly limped toward him. The cut on her leg just started bleeding. She came to a halt right in front of him. Riku looked down at her. His current vessel towered over her. Miyuki looked straight ahead into his abdomen. "I'm not going to argue with you, Riku," she said softly.

"Alright," Riku said, feeling without purpose, expecting a heated argument but instead she actually agreed. In his confusion he slowly wrapped his arms around her frail, battered frame. He could tell that this fight, if had continued for a second longer could have put her in critical, even life threatening condition. He placed his hands gently on her upper arms, feeling small weakened muscles, and softly pulled her away. He made a portal behind them and guided her though it. No sooner did they walk through did time release the Organization. Their attacks exploded into the opposing wall nearly blasting holes into the Nobody stronghold. Demyx looked around and saw that Miyuki was nowhere to be seen. He let out a small smile.

"She'll be back," Xigbar boasted. "She's too bullheaded to leave a fight unfinished."

"Yeah," Demyx said.

Miyuki and Riku arrived in Hollow Bastion, in front of Kagoli and Takemi s house. Riku walked forward, deciding to let Miyuki walk herself, knowing that she would rather not be seen being escorted because of injury. Miyuki hesitantly proceeded. Riku looked back at her. "What s wrong? Are you okay,?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said quietly as she walked favoring her left leg.

"Then, what's the matter? Don't your sister and brother live here?"

"Yeah, but they really don t want me around. And I promised Takemi that I would bring you to see him." Miyuki said.

"So what's the problem?" Riku asked.

"You re not all the way Riku, and I don t really like imposing on people," Miyuki said uneasily.

"You just don t want to face down your sister," Riku said.

"I really don't. I don't want to be the one who only comes by when she needs something. I don't want to rely on my younger siblings," Miyuki replied.

"Then rely on me, Riku said. He turned to her and looked her in the eyes and thought how much more effective this would be if he had his own body. Stay here. Wait for your arm to heal, and do what you can to help them. And don t leave right after it heals. Train them, make them want you to stay, leave them when you are positive that they don t want you to.

"But, Riku. . . ," Miyuki sighed.

"I ll go with you," Riku said.

Miyuki was still a bit skeptical. But having Riku with her would make her feel slightly more comfortable. I still don t want to go. I feel like I m using them,

"What'd you get yourself into now, you re a mess," came Takemi s voice from behind.

"Apparently, more than I can handle," Miyuki said sadly.

Riku glanced over his shoulder at Takemi. Takemi shot a quick look at his eyes and walked forward between the two. He stood in front of his sister. "So are you comin' back?" He asked.

"I suppose. I m not in the condition to go anywhere else," she sighed. "How's Kagoli?

"I don t know. She's been up and down. She feels kinda bad about making you leave though," he said keeping a distance between himself and the strange figure behind him. "So did you help your friend?"

"Kinda," she said as she limped along. Riku didn't bother to help because he knew she wouldn't take it.

"You find Riku?" He asked again.

She looked Riku in the face. Riku nodded and stopped.

"Let s say I found who I was looking for. Just not what," she said. She stopped and few feet ahead of Riku. "Riku is right behind you."

Takemi stopped dead in his tracks and spun around. "This is Riku?"

"Yes and no," Riku said. "It s me, just not my body."

"What?" Takemi said. He looked extremely confused.

"I'm borrowing a friends' body." Riku said.

"What?!" Takemi still didn't understand.

"Yeah, I got into quite a bit of weird stuff while I was away," Miyuki smiled. "This is really nothing compared to mostly everything else."

"So who's got his body?" Takemi asked.

"No one. This just might be my body forever," Riku sighed.

Miyuki's facial expression dropped. She couldn't believe it. "You are kidding, right?"

Riku shook his head.

Miyuki sighed. She found her self longing for the strong young boy with the ice blue eyes and silver hair. That she fell in love with years ago. Riku could feel her disappointment. He saw a small loss of the glimmer and fiery determination in her eyes. He felt the same. She would never feel comfortable with him in the body of her worst enemy. This gave him even more drive to get his original body back. Miyuki looked at Riku with masked confidence and he returned it. "So how's Dankuseix?"

"Don't remind me. He and Kagoli have been so lovey-dovey lately." Takemi said.

"Really," Miyuki said. "She's about the same age I was when I met this guy," she said referring to Riku.

"I got a bad feeling about him. I don't know why but I just suddenly felt like this." Takemi said.

"So do I," Riku said. He grabbed onto Miyuki's hand. It felt so small in his oversized hands, which was strange since Miyuki's hands are quite large for a female almost as big as the hands on his original body. He leaned closer to her. "I got some things to tell you," Riku whispered.

"Alright," she whispered back.

Kagoli walked outside with Dankuseix at her heels. "What happened to you?"

"Nice to see you, too, my life is goin' great, how about yourself?" Miyuki said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry can I take a minute to be concerned."

"I went to take care of some business." Miyuki said.

"Looks like you've been manhandled," Kagoli replied. "You might have to stay here until you heal up."

Riku looked at Miyuki as if saying 'I told you so.' Miyuki sighed.

"Thanks, Kagoli, I appreciated that."


	11. The Urge To Belong

A/N: I have found new inspiration. Well not really I just wanted to say that  anyway new chapter im going off the top of the head now cuz Rikus way OOC, I completely got away from my original idea but I can try to slip it in at the end it will make sense too

Hint: it'll be a pun to the title. Okay on with the chapter. Basically it's a thing with riku and Miyuki. Sorry for the lack of better wording. Oh yeah this takes place in a lot of places almost at once so try to keep up

_The Urge to Belong_

Miyuki lay in her bed, staring in blank emotionless eyes at her dark ceiling, gripping her injured arm, fingering the homemade papier-mâché cast designed by her little brother. She couldn't believe she got as badly hurt as she did. She couldn't remember the last time she was hurt like this. The pain nagged at her, a constant reminder of the mistake of leaving the Organization. The mistake that almost cost her ultimate price. But there was no reason to stay. She didn't belong. She wasn't accepted as one of the thirteen. She wasn't apart of the brotherhood. So she left, thinking that she had somewhere else were she could have actually existed. Then she arrived here. Here. With her family, or what's left of it. They were so happy. They had everything; a house to live in, and the support of some of the strongest people in existence. They weren't even exposed to any type of darkness . . . , except for herself and Riku. . . , or Ansem. Now she finds that she doesn't belong here either. She only brings trouble. She doesn't need to be here. She's a threat to peace. She sighed and slowly sat up. As she elevated her head began to pound. She quietly groaned as she quickly reached for the crown of her head, but cringed as she banged herself in the head with the hardened paper cast, and nearly screamed in pain as she balled her fist and accidentally flexed her forearm. "Damn!" she yelled. Feeling angered by her current predicament she rested her head on the knuckles of her left hand. She remembered how Riku would sit at the table in the library after he finished talking to Maleficent considering what he should do in the same way. "Just do what you think is right, Riku," she would tell him. "You don't have to believe anything you don't want to."

Once she thought about it, that was why she left the Organization. She thought it was right, she didn't believe she belonged there. "What's right now? What do I believe now?" she whispered. She sighed and flipped her hand palm down on her forehead and ran it through her hair. She stood up and slowly walked towards the winding stairs covered in checkered black and white marble to match the floor. The navy walls and silver ceiling always seemed to light up the room just the right way in the summer moonlight. She climbed the steps to reach a royal blue carpeted area where on the walls were many swords and steel rods all made by Miyuki herself. Behind all that was a slightly cracked window. She leaned against the window trying not to injure her forearm any further. She looked down into the backyard and saw the shadows of the trees looming over the house. But to her they didn't seem frightening. They seemed . . . welcoming, inviting her to come out and play. She smiled. "I belong, in the darkness. Lurking in the shadows . . . ," she thought aloud.

"No you don't, you belong with me," said a strong young voice.

"But where do you belong?" she asked.

"Neither light, nor darkness, but twilight, in-between, by my side." Riku walked into view, wearing a tight black shirt under a black sleeveless vest lined in silver with black sweatpants and onyx shoes. But what surprised her was that he was in his own body. His shining blue eyes and flowing silvery hair accenting his frame; not entirely small but not exactly big, either.

"How'd you get your body back?" Miyuki asked with a small smile. He returned it with one of his own.

"I don't understand why that matters," Riku said sarcastically. "Get down here, I wanna show you something," he walked towards a more wide open area. Miyuki was about to eagerly dive out of the window, but remembered her arm and decided to go through the house. She opened the door and slowly stepped outdoors, greeted by the chirping of crickets and the gentle breeze blowing through the only grassy area in Hollow Bastion. She looked around to try to find Riku, but didn't see him. "Hey! Where'd you go?" she yelled with a smile.

"Right here," growled a dark distorted voice. Riku walked up behind her and violently grabbed her upper arms. A paralyzing shock went through Miyuki's whole body causing her to cringe. Every muscle in her body tightened painfully. Everything seemed to happen twice as painfully and ten times as slowly in her forearm. Tears threatened to overflow from her eyes. But she used the small amount of strength she had left to hold them back. "Riku! What are you doing, you're hurting me," she snapped.

"That's my intention," said a painfully familiar voice. "It's hilarious how a broken arm can make everything about how you fight completely lackadaisical."

"Why can't you leave us alone? What is so interesting about Riku and I that you can never stay out of our lives?" she asked trying to blink away her tears, a few slipped away.

**A/N: guess who!!!**

"Oh, now, just look at you, falling to pieces," the voice said, he leaned forward, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Get off of me!" she growled, not wanting to look at Riku's face.

"Don't be like that, think about all the time we shared together," he whispered softly. "You belong with me, in the twilight, forever."

"No, I'm not going with you," she said calmly. "Just leave me alone." She realized for the first time ever she wanted Ansem's body wrapped around her shoulders and not Riku's.

"But you came down here for me."

"I thought you were Riku . . . ."

"You knew I couldn't have been Riku."

"I . . . wasn't thinking clearly."

"Too bad, now you're going to pay for your foolishness." Ansem wrapped his hands around Miyuki right forearm. Miyuki tried to force herself to move but her body wouldn't respond. All she could do was stand. She began to give up. All was lost, there was nothing more she could do but stand there and take it. Suddenly she sat up in a cold sweat, panting madly as she stared at her wall. She began to collect herself as she cradled her left arm. '_Take it easy,'_ she told herself and wiped her forehead dry with her blanket. "I can't go on like this," she sighed. This needs to be healed. With that being said, her shorts, and her jacket across the room, began to glow lime green. The green light from her shorts spread to the bandaged cut on her lower leg. She didn't look at her leg being healed, but instantaneously ran to her jacket and put it on. The green luminosity wrapped itself around her whole right arm and disappeared into the papier-mâché she felt her arm vibrating causing short instances of dull shocks. She concentrated all of whatever she had left in her to that arm to help speed the process. Suddenly she felt her whole arm shift upwards. The detached bones in her arm realigned themselves and bumped and scraped each other, sending a sharp pain throughout her body causing a short loud yelp to escape her lips. She buried her head in her pillows and straightened her arm, trying not to clench her fist, as an attempt to keep herself stayed on her healing.

**A/N: if you ever are unfortunate enough to break your forearm, especially the forearm attached to your dominant hand, excessive hand movements hurt like hell.**

She started to feel drained. The healing process was taking more out of her than she thought it would, fighting the pain wasn't helping. She couldn't keep herself going long enough to completely heal the arm. She was struggling to keep her eyes open. The green light began to fade. She stared at the light on her arm as it began to fade until all was black.

Yeah well I decided to cut Riku out cuz I wanna get this out before you guys think im dead or something so the Riku chapter is comin soo look out for it and one more thing what do you think about Miyuki as a shinigami for those who know what that is. Give me some feedback


	12. Family Decision

Riku sat with his head in his hands on the steps of the palace of The Land of Dragons. Surprisingly, he felt comfortable with his size as it was much easier to rest his head on his thighs. What was he gonna do? There was too much to worry about; keeping an eye on Sora in case he does something reckless, keeping an eye on the Organization in case they do something reckless, and keeping an eye on Miyuki to _keep_ her from doing anything even more reckless than before. Knowing that he lacked the extra eye and that his peripheral wasn't that great, he knew he had a problem. He closed his eyes and tried to remember before it all, before he was involved. When he was young . . . , younger, and didn't know. He thought about why he really wanted to leave, why he accepted the darkness, how things could have been different if he had rejected the darkness and inherited the keyblade. He'd be the hero; he'd be traveling around saving people. Fighting alongside a duck, and a dog and whatever else wanted to fight with them.

'And Sora would be fighting me,' He thought. 'With Miyuki at _his_ side . . . ,' the thought stuck in his mind, creating images of them grinning at him while on his knees, forever out of reach, cackling devilishly. "Would I have even met her if I was the Keyblade Master?" he thought aloud. His work here was done; he had already alerted the Emperor of the heartless attack, so why not go back to Hollow Bastion and ask? He had been there for a while just thinking about everything so maybe it was about time he checked back on her. Or maybe he just needed more time alone. He decided to just walk around until he found something to occupy his mind with. Then he found Sora.

Miyuki slowly opened her eyes, scanning the immediate area. She still felt some aching in her arm and a stiff sharpness when she tried to move it. The sunlight from her lower area windows lit her eyes. "Are you kidding me?" she asked no one in particular.

"Nah, not really," came a small squeaky voice.

"Uh, oh," Miyuki grunted.

"What's wrong?" said the voice.

"We hit puberty, and it sounds like it hit back," Miyuki laughed. She rolled over and faced her brother, shifting her immobilized arm with her shoulder.

"Ha, ha. Yeah, just make fun of my life." Takemi sighed.

"C'mon, brother, it'll be over soon. But anyway, what's up everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's cool, why?"

"You're sitting in here waiting for me to wake up, you want me to kill a bug in your room or something?"

"No, it's 'cause you've been asleep all day it's almost sundown."

"Oh, alright, c'mon get your sister, I don't care what she's doin' bring her and meet me in the backyard in twenty minutes, hurry up," Miyuki ordered. As she got out of bed Takemi stood up.

"Day one?" he asked with a smile.

"You know it, now go on," Miyuki hurried.

"You got it boss," Takemi eagerly rushed off. Miyuki watched as he strode off, as her little brother walked away from childhood and toward adolescence. She felt like missed decades of his life but it was only a year. "I need to stay more than I know."

"Or, you could come with us."

Miyuki calmly rose. She ruffled her hair until it was unruly, like a guy, and stretched her operational arm. "I need to spend time with my kids," she yawned. "Sorry to ruin your plans."

"I wanna say that you look like Marluxia, more like Lexaeus, but you're prettier."

"I'm not flattered, but thanks." She smiled sarcastically. "What can I do for you, Axel?"

"Roxas and I have come to a conclusion." Axel remained hidden. "We can't do what we're trying to do without your help."

"Well, what are you trying to get done?" Miyuki asked slowly walking up the stairs.

"That's it, we don't know. We can't make a decisive conclusion that we both agree on. So we need a third party."

She shook her head. "I can't do it Axel. I've got to stay here and catch up with the little bit of family I have left."

Axel sighed. "So there's no convincing you?"

Miyuki shook her head. "Has there ever been?"

"Guess not. . . . Well you know where to find me, so when you're ready . . . ,"

"I'll come find you."

"Don't forget us, Hikari." Axel said quietly.

"I couldn't if I tried." Miyuki said so softly he could hardly hear her. There was a long pause of silence. Miyuki awkwardly shifted her weight to her left foot and cradled her shoulder.

"Miyuki, I. . .."

"Axel, I. . . . . Go ahead."

Axel sighed. "Close your eyes."

"Axel, I gotta get back. I don't really have time. . . ." Miyuki said softly.

"C'mon, just do it for me?" Axel nearly begged.

Miyuki sighed. "Alright, just whatever you do don't touch my arm and make it quick."

"Yeah, sure." Axel replied quickly.

Miyuki closed her eyes and intently listened. She heard him climb in the window and walk up to her. After that he just froze, which is unusual for Axel. He inhaled sharply and slowly exhaled. He walked around to the front of her and gave her a soft hug, trying not to hurt her arm.

"You're like a little sister to me, ya know?" Axel started. "And Rox is like a little brother. So I understand that you want to spend time with your family while you can, it's just that while you're gone, my family isn't complete. But this is flesh and blood so I shouldn't be selfish. But I can't help it. I miss you. We miss you."

"Axel. . . ." Miyuki sighed. "You're talking like I'm not gonna come back. You know I can't stay out of trouble so I'll be around, and if not, you'll definitely find me. But right now, I'm still recuperating from not listening to you and Roxas before. I'm no good without my arm being back to 100 percent. Any plans I'll think of will have as little of my involvement as possible. And I know that I'm a crucial factor, no conceit intended. So I think that this is the best thing I can think of now. But if you stop in and give me some updates every now and then maybe I could give some suggestions."

"I'll do that." Axel whispered. "I think I should let go before Riku finds us. He looks like the jealous type." Axel broke the hug with a small smile.

Miyuki smiled back. She shot a quick glance at her door that was slightly cracked open farther than she remembered. "He's not surprisingly. He really trusts me, but sometimes he can be really overprotective."

"He's a lucky guy." Axel said proudly

"No actually, I think I'm the lucky one." Miyuki said. "Well I gotta go." Miyuki stared back down the stairs.

"Yeah, me too," Axel sighed. "Take care of yourself." He said as he disappeared into a black portal.


	13. Physical Memory

I'm kinda getting away from the whole KH2 storyline but I'm trying to tie everything back in with the game so yeah. Next Chapter!!!!

Sora walked into the palace. Riku stealthily followed. He didn't really want to fight him. But if he had to, he wouldn't hold back. Riku felt like he was driven against Sora now, because of what could've been because of how he was thinking before. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Miyuki to anybody. Especially Sora. Coming up short to Sora was not something he planned to do anytime soon. Sora walked up to what looked like Xigbar. Riku listened intently when he heard his name.

Miyuki walked downstairs with her keyblade tied to her back. She started outside until she heard Kagoli whispering to someone. "Hey, where's your brother?" she asked.

"Waitin' outside for you." Kagoli replied.

"Did he tell you what I said?" Miyuki said quietly.

"Yeah, he did. I don't want to train with you," Kagoli replied smugly.

"Oh, alright. You do what you want to," Miyuki replied softly.

Kagoli smirked. "Oh, and . . . , never mind, forget it."

"What?" Miyuki sneered as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Just go ask Takemi when's the last time he's seen Riku," said Kagoli with a malevolent smirk as she continued her conversation with Dankuseix.

Miyuki lowered her brow as she pivoted around, the glimmering twilight reflected from the polished floors, lit her eyes and emphasized her flustered expression. She pushed open the door and traversed around the immense house to the green expanse of backyard.

She met Takemi single-handedly hand standing on his sword with a small fraction of it buried partially into the earth. He stared at the ground intensely, trying not to let it pass a red line marked at about three-fourths of the sword. The ground was still near the tip of his sword. His body wasn't wavering at all; he had not a bend or deviation. Her brothers' position called back memories of the first day she met Riku.

1_Riku shoved the castle doors open to see Miyuki in the center of the entrance hall balancing on her keyblade in a handstand position, tip flat on the floor with one hand holding on to the backside of the handle. Her feet together pointed straight up in the air. _

_"I know I didn__t take that long." Riku said smiling. He was glad that she hadn__t left._

_"You didn__t. I just decided to do something until you got back. I__ve been like this ever since you left." Miyuki said, her form didn__t waver at all._

_"How did you get like that?" Riku said in awe._

_"Oh, that__s easy." Miyuki__s keyblade disappeared from under her she fell into a tumble. _

_Re-summoned her keyblade at the perfect opportunity so it would be flat on the floor, and then lined her body up with it into a perfect handstand. "Simple. My little brother can do it too." With saying that Miyuki__s arm began to shake, her whole body waving. She looked like she was about to collapse. Riku rushed towards her as her whole keyblade slickly slid out from underneath her. Before she hit the ground, Riku slid under her and caught her as she fell face down right into his arms. Her heart was racing. Not because she had almost cracked her skull on the floor, but because someone made the extra effort to save her from cracking her skull._

_Riku could feel her heart pounding in her chest. That__s just how close they were. But the odd thing was Riku__s was beating simultaneously with hers. He looked into her eyes to find that she deeply staring into his. He never noticed how her eyes were such a brilliant light brown._

_"Are you okay?" Riku whispered._

"I am now," _Miyuki whispered. She sat up. "Um, thanks." Miyuki said._

_"No problem." Riku said. He sat up and stared at the stair rail. He was having mixed feelings about her, but they were all positive. He wondered if he liked her as just a friend, he wondered if he liked her as more than a friend or if he loved her._

_Miyuki felt a connection between them. A part of her wanted to kiss him. But she missed her opportunity. She couldn't really understand her feelings for him, if there were any at all. If the ones she had were just because of the moment._

_"So, what now?" Miyuki asked pulling her knees to her chest and limply resting her arms on them. She looked at Riku. He looked as if he was struggling not to look at her. "What's wrong? Why won__t you look at me?"_

_A__I don__t know. I feel like if I look at you again, I might do something I won__t want to," said Riku looking Miyuki straight in the face. He felt his emotions flaring again. __What is it about this girl?" he thought. _

_"Well you__re looking at me now and nothing__s happening." Miyuki said quietly. "But just to be sure," Miyuki said as she scooted closer to Riku and softly held his chin. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. __His lips are so soft__ Miyuki thought. She got her chance. She wanted to do it again but she knew she shouldn't "There. Out of your system?"_

She found her heart thumping softly just thinking about that moment. Her whole posture changed; her knees started to buckle, her lips started to quiver and she couldn't resist smiling. She felt like she was falling in love all over again just at the thought of Riku, the memory of his touch, his heart beating alongside hers, the soft firmness of his accidental embrace and most of all his shyness. Takemi's feet made landfall when he realized his sister was standing there. He examined her dazed aspect and got worried. He straightened and tried to find out what his sister's eyes were fixated on.

"What's wrong with you?" Takemi asked.

Her brother's squeaky voice snapped her out of her memorization. Miyuki blinked. She cupped her cheek in her right palm. "Nothings wrong, I'm just thinking."

". . . About that guy in your room?" Takemi asked innocently.

"Kagoli told you?" Miyuki asked. She wasn't very surprised.

"Yeah, so what's goin on with you and Riku?" Takemi replied.

"Nothing, the guy I was hugging in my room was my friend Axel. I told you about him before." Miyuki said with hardly any emotion. "Hey, what's gotten into your sister? She's been acting pretty cold lately."

"I don't know. Hormones probably." Takemi shrugged.

'What is it with men and hormones?' She thought to herself. She ruffled her hair with the hand of her injured arm.

"That doesn't hurt?" Takemi said.

Miyuki looked at her arm in misperception. "No, it doesn't, strangely."

"Don't push it though, you might hurt it again." Takemi said.

"You're right. Thanks brother. So you ready to get started?" Miyuki said, summoning her keyblade.

"Yeah, but one of those demolished Daisuke so two is really gonna be an issue." Takemi said warmly.

"Well the point is to make you stronger than Daisuke, so you gotta do better than him." Miyuki said slowly.

"Then let's go." Takemi said elatedly.


	14. Battle Preparation

Riku walked through the bailey of Hollow Bastion. He came back because it took too much energy to follow Sora. Besides, with all the Nobody activity around here lately, he'd be around eventually. He saw the large white house in the lush green area. He trotted towards the house. When he approached, he knocked on the door. Shortly, Kagoli answered and beamed vindictively.

"Well, if it isn't the boyfriend." Kagoli chirped sarcastically. "Come on in, come on in. I'm sure Miyuki isn't busy."

Riku walked in with slight insecurity. "Thank you," he retorted uneasily. Kagoli frisked about a bit too happily and disappeared into a side room. Before long, she skipped back into the open. "Oh, Hikari, Riku is here to see you." She stealthily slipped behind Riku and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Let's just say you haven't been her only visitor lately," she nudged him in the back a few times before she withdrew back into that side room.

Riku raised a questioning eyebrow. "She wouldn't . . . , would she?"

At that moment, Miyuki appeared at the top of the stairs in a tight grey tank top and baggy black sweatpants. "Hey, what's up, everything alright?" she said happily as she ambled downstairs.

"Yeah everything's fine. But, uh, can we talk outside," Riku started, he slowly turned his head towards that side room where Kagoli's cranium hastily retreated inside. "Alone?"

"Yeah, no problem." Miyuki said. She led the way out of the residence and into the yard, where Takemi was doing his sword handstand. "Hey, Riku, look." She pointed towards Takemi. "You remember?"

Riku smiled softly to himself. He remembered; she did that same handstand on the day they first kissed. "Yeah, I remember. You weren't lying either. Your brother does it better than you."

Takemi smirked smugly, no sooner did his sword completely submerge into the ground. The only visible part was the handle.

Miyuki laughed wildly, "Give him a compliment and he falls to pieces, but put him down and he can do anything."

Riku smirked, "Yeah kinda like you."

Miyuki fell silent. Riku burst into roaring laughter at her silence. Miyuki cuffed him violently in the back. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Riku quickly collected himself. He wouldn't speak but instead kept making gestures toward Takemi. Miyuki quickly glanced at her younger brother. "Kagoli is the one to worry about, not him." Miyuki said. Her tone of voice was serious. "You say nothing to me that you can't say to my brother."

"What was she getting at when I got here? She kept saying things like, 'oh it's the boyfriend', and 'I wasn't your only visitor lately.'" Riku said stone-faced.

"Axel came by and she saw him gave me a hug yesterday, that's all." Miyuki said. All seriousness in her voice was gone.

"Axel, again? Miyuki, I can't help but to get suspicious." Riku said intently.

"We're not doing anything, Riku. Axel is a good friend of mine and that is it." Miyuki said firmly.

"I was a good friend of yours at one point." Riku countered.

"And you still are. I was in love with you the first day I saw you, Riku, there is a difference." Miyuki growled.

Riku mentally retreated. He didn't want to fight with her again. He didn't want the darkness to take control, and end up hurting her. She seemed too dedicated in pleading her case to be guilty anyway. "Alright, alright I'm sorry, I apologize. I'm just a little on edge lately. I can't afford to lose you now." Riku spoke in a submissive, subjugated manner.

"Yeah, neither can I," Miyuki sighed. This argument was getting her pretty heated. She took a few more deep breaths before she spoke again. "Don't do that anymore, I got a lot of pent up frustration right now."

"Seems like Kagoli's really getting under your skin." Riku sighed.

"Her boyfriend is Daisuke's nobody." Miyuki said quietly.

"What?" Takemi yelled. "Repeat that please?"

"Whatever happened back home before it was taken by the heartless, Daisuke lost his heart and Dankuseix is his reincarnation. And he's probably trying to take Kagoli's heart. So watch your back around him," Miyuki sighed.

"So he's a bad guy?" Takemi said with disappointment.

"Unfortunately," Miyuki said sadly. "We may have to fight him soon, too, but if you don't want to you don't. But we may need you later on so you need to train, little brother."

"That's fine. I've been waiting for this moment for a while." Takemi smirked expectantly.

"Great. So what I need you to do now is go upstairs and pack some things, only the essentials. Then come back here, you're goin' with Riku." Miyuki said.

"Got it." Takemi strode quickly into the house and did as he was instructed.

Miyuki turned to Riku. She looked completely spent. She stroked her forehead and sighed. "I cannot stay here. It's too confined. And there's not much to do. It's makin' me tired." She rested her head on Riku's upper arm. "Besides, my sister is driving me crazy. She's so rude, sarcastic, and so much like me. I can't take it. I need to be somewhere alone where I can think, relax and keep myself occupied.

"Go to Twilight Town, stay in the Mansion and compete in the struggle matches. I'll bring Takemi back there with you. I'm sure Kagoli won't mind if you leave." Riku said. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"She won't notice us gone, trust me, but I need someone to keep an eye on her for me. I can't trust her alone with Dankuseix or my stuff in my room."

"I can go ask Leon and the gang to. I'm sure they'll do it. Especially for Hikari," Takemi said, he had a long sword sheathed across his back and a short sword at his side. He wore a pair of steel plated shoes that Miyuki recently grew out of, and her old black and grey jacket over a tight white tank top and long black shorts.

"Thanks, but I can go ask them before I leave." Miyuki said.

"Where you going?" Takemi asked innocently.

"Twilight Town. I might just stay there permanently," Miyuki grinned.

"So, where are we going?" Takemi asked Riku.

"Uh, around. That's all I can tell you.


	15. Update Notice: Not Really a Chapter

Okay my readers and those who love my story. I have great news and not so great news (depending on how you feel that is). The great newse and/or not so great news is The Hero That Never Was is almost over. There are 2 chapters left. But I can't start writing them yet because my ac adapter for my laptop is broken. The wires tore. So I can't finish until I fix my adapter or get a new one because my laptop battery is dead and I am not about to go buy another one just so that one can die too. So the story will be on hold again. I hopefully will finish the story before it becomes a year old. But I somewhat doubt it. Well in the mean time and in between time read my other KH fics and my other other fics too. I'll keep you guys updated.

Thanks for your patience

RSX


	16. No Turning Back

Thanks for coming. I knew you wouldn't let us down." Axel smiled. He leaned against a wall next to a control panel in the mansion basement.

"If you thought I was gonna let you down, you don't know me too well." She stood beside Roxas, bracing herself with her foot against the wall. "So what's the situation?"

"Well, basically, we want to end this, for good. So it would be ideal to get Riku back," Roxas said with folded arms, standing by the door back into the mansion.

"How?" Miyuki chirped, sounding almost too excited.

"Ansem, the real Ansem, the person, not the heartless, he can do it. He has a machine that he can use against Xemnas. It can release the hearts from Kingdom Hearts and put them back." Axel said, trying to sound intelligent.

"So what does that have to do with him? He didn't lose his heart. He's in a different body." Miyuki alleged; arms folded.

"That's what we need to find out. So far that is the only way we can think of to get him back." Roxas said softly

"I got a few questions, though, how do we find Ansem, get his machine into the castle unharmed, much less undetected, how do you know this won't make things worse, and why are you two trying so hard to get him back? He can fight with Sora without his body"

"Ansem's here somewhere, he's been here since I was, maybe longer, Sora can be a controlled distraction, I can stall him or speed him along as he goes. On top of that, he can't win alone, and we thought we'd do something nice for you and help get his own body back. We know you can't stand him being in your least favorite person's body. Besides, you deserve it." Roxas smiled.

Miyuki couldn't help but smile. She thought it was sweet that they were trying to help her. "Well, thanks you guys. I really appreciate it."

"After all we've put you through, it's the least we can do for you." Axel said softly. "So we have to find Ansem the Wise and find out how to get Riku back and help Sora."

"I don't think we need to find him. I just think that Sora is top priority. If he needs to use this thing on Kingdom Hearts, he'll be there to stop it, and so will Sora. So whatever needs to be done will be taken care of when Sora gets to the castle." Miyuki said thoughtfully. "He'll be a distraction but, who do you think will draw more attention, us or him?"

"It all depends on who will be a bigger threat to them," Roxas sighed. "I don't think they take Sora too seriously.

"Seriously enough. He took out almost half of the Organization." Axel said. "The real question is; are we a bigger threat."

"Well think," Miyuki started. "We have advantages that he doesn't. We know the castle better. We know who else is in the castle and what they are capable of. But they know you two as well."

"What, they don't know you anymore?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

"They never knew me from the start." Miyuki growled.

"So what do we do?" Axel sighed.

"Lead Sora through, show him the way and cover his tracks." Said an echoing voice from the center of the room. A large man in a red and black cloak appeared from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Looks like he found us." Roxas sighed.

"We are in his house." Axel said, stone-faced

"This is him? I thought he'd look, you know, wiser." Miyuki said.

He removed his hood and glared at Miyuki. She returned the glare showing that she was not easily intimidated. "I've heard of you, Miss Hikari."

"You… have?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes, from a few… colleagues of mine," Ansem replied. "I've heard you're tough, you'll do a good job."

"I always do." Miyuki smirked.

"I'm sure," he chortled. "I have a plan. You three will be perfect."

* * *

"Where did all these heartless come from?" Riku thought aloud. He stood at the ledge of the cliff overlooking the reservoir filled with soldiers.

"So these are heartless." Takemi said in amazement.

"You ready?" Riku sighed.

"We're gonna fight 'em?" Takemi asked with bright-eyed.

"No, you are." Riku said with his arms folded.

"What?!" Takemi shouted.

"Well Miyuki can do it." Riku shrugged.

"That doesn't work on me. I know that she way stronger than me." Takemi said.

"Well do you want to get stronger?" Riku said with folded arms.

"…I'm ready." Takemi said regretfully.

"I'll be here if you need me. But only if you need me," Riku said quietly.

"All right, here goes." Takemi murmured as he leaped down the mountain, immediately started hacking at the masses of heartless.

Riku watched with vigilant eyes. No one needed to know they were out here. Sora didn't need to see him at all. Riku noticed that Takemi was going an excellent job. He noticed he fights just like his sister. She taught him well. He couldn't help but smile at him.

"Ya hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey" echoed through the mountains.

"Goofy…," Riku gasped. "Hey, Takemi, we gotta get out of here."

Takemi was still slashing away and still making good progress. "Okay. I'm coming."

Riku opened three portals, one underneath himself, then one above Takemi. After going through the first two portals, he opened the third one under Takemi dropping both himself and Takemi through it.

"Hey, I was just getting started." Takemi whined.

"I know. But I need to get you somewhere safe for right now." Riku said. The portal lead them to the Tram Common in Twilight Town.

"Where are we anyway?" Takemi asked. He looked around at the bright city. People were making their final purchases and saying their last goodnights as they headed home.

"Twilight Town. Your sister is here. She should be in the mansion through the woods behind that hole in the wall." Riku said.

"You aren't going?" Takemi asked as he set off for the hole.

"Nah, there's someone I've been meaning to see." Riku said he made a portal in front of him. "When you see her, tell her Sora will be at the castle soon, and I'm at Yin Sid's." Riku waved as he stepped through the portal.

Takemi sighed. "Thanks, Riku." He said sarcastically as he walked into the hole. He followed the winding dirt path through the woods and towards the big gleaming mansion the shined in the sunlight. "How does she do it?" he said in amazement. He approached the door and grabbed the handle. He pushed open the door and cautiously looked around. He softly closed the door back.

Miyuki opened the door from the library and out into the foyer. "Hey, Takemi, what're you doing here?"

"Riku brought me by. He said someone named Sora will be at some castle soon and that he's going to Yin Sid's," Takemi stammered.

Miyuki knew that that meant their plans needed to take effect immediately. "Okay, thanks for telling me." Miyuki said reaching for a hug from her brother.

"What's this for?" Takemi said walking into her arms.

"I don't know," Miyuki said. She wrapped her arms around her brothers' shoulders.

"Thanks, I guess." Takemi said quietly.

"Don't thank me yet." Miyuki murmured. She quickly squeezed under her brothers collarbone, knocking him out instantly. She quickly caught him and took him to the white room. She laid him down on the table. She slowly backed away. She examined her brothers' adolescent body. She sighed as she stepped back up to him and gently kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." She whispered. She sprinted back across the foyer and back into the library. At the base of the steps, a small hooded figure awaited her.

"You're ready?" the figure asked.

"As I'll ever be," Miyuki sighed. She ambled down the stairs.

"It'll be okay, I promise." The figure said.

She stopped at the step before the bottom. "I'm just ready for this to be over so I can relax." Miyuki groaned.

"I know. I bet that he is too." The figure said softly. "C'mon, we've gotta get ready to go, Axel's already gone to get Kairi."

"All right, let's go" Miyuki sighed. "But don't forget about my brother. He needs to be somewhere safe."

"Already taken care of. He's on his way to Disney castle right now." The figure said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Miyuki said with an empty smile.

* * *

"She left this ship for me?" Riku asked. He and Yin Sid stood out side the tower where Miyuki left the ship she received earlier.

Yin Sid nodded. "She said she didn't want you relying on the powers of darkness so much. She really wants to help you."

"I know. I need to start helping myself though." Riku sighed. "As much as I want to use this, nobody activity around the castle will be crazy. So it wouldn't be too wise to use it."

"You're right." Yin Sid sighed. "After all the hard work I put into this thing. This is much better built than Sora's model."

"Can't you shrink it and put it in a bag or something?" Riku asked.

"I'm not Merlin. I don't do that." Yin Sid growled.

"Sorry." Riku retreated. "Well, I should be going. This hopefully is the final battle."

"For yours and Miyuki's sakes; I do too." Yin Sid said.

"Thank you, master." Riku said as he bowed respectfully.

"If it makes you feel any better, I hope the kids look like you, you know, the real you." Sid chuckled.

Riku let a smile spread across his lips. "So do I."

* * *

Roxas, Miyuki, Ansem the Wise and King Mickey stood in front of the building hiding the Castle. They were equipped and ready for just about anything. Miyuki the most determined and eager to go.

"Remember everyone. Only go as far through the castle as you can without bein' detected. If you can go any further, wait for Sora. Only fight if it's completely necessary. As soon as Axel brings Kairi into the castle we can go." King Mickey squeaked.

Miyuki was in tense concentration, she was still worried about her arm, but it didn't matter. Hopefully after one last mission, she could rest and lead her life as a regular teenager again. Even more importantly, she could be with Riku. For good, if everything works out. She had a feeling that regardless of the outcome this would definitely be her last fight. She didn't feel that was a negative feeling at all. She felt comfortable with it, actually and was ready to end it, finally.


	17. Home Away From Home

Miyuki took a deep breath as she stood before the path into the looming white castle. She summoned the Oathkeeper and Oblivion and limply held them at her sides. She looked into the dark empty sky, about as clear as her mind. She really didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to get Riku's body back, she didn't know where to hide when she got inside. She didn't even know what to do when Sora got inside. Would she attack in the shadows? Would she follow Sora? Would she try to find Riku? This whole mission was a blank to her. All her memories weren't back yet. Although she figured she never really lost them, considering all she did remember throughout her journey. But they all seemed to come back when she saw certain things or people. She wondered if she even remembered how to fight like she used to. The only ones she ever fought all out were Riku and her older brother. She couldn't see Riku again until all this is over and Dankuseix doesn't look that much like Daisuke.

"Where is Daisuke when you really need him?" Miyuki sighed dejectedly.

"Well, I don't know about Daisuke, but I guess I'll do." said a familiar voice from behind.

Miyuki cringed at the voice. She knew it was bound to happen. Only thing she didn't know was where her sister was. "Great, as if I didn't have enough problems. Where's my sister?" Miyuki said emptily.

"Right here," Kagoli said with a confidence Miyuki was sure only she had.

Miyuki sighed tiredly. "Didn't see that coming." she said sarcastically. "Let me guess, she's crouching, trying to make herself look fast and menacing with my sapphire keyblade that I 'conveniently' left in my room with a pair of my newest old steel boots, my grey and black half jacket and tank top and my sweatpants topped off with an Organization cloak. Oh, and before I turn around she's either gonna try to sneak attack me or stand up to prove me wrong at least somewhere, or because I just said that she'll keep crouching. Stop me when I'm wrong." She looked over her shoulder with a smile. Kagoli was shooting blazing, white-hot daggers at her, wearing exactly what her sister had described. "You can't handle that keyblade, darling, you don't know how."

"Oh, I don't?" Kagoli said smugly.

"No, you don't," Miyuki retaliated.

"Look, just because I'm your younger sister doesn't mean you can act like my mother." Kagoli rose, gripping Miyuki's keyblade.

Miyuki wrapped her fingers around the Oathkeeper and Oblivion the same way. "I might as. . . You want to kill me don't you?"

Kagoli raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I. . . ."

"Yeah, that's the plan." Dankuseix said. He shot a quick glance at his partner then back at his opponent.

"No I want her to answer." Miyuki said. "I know you want to fight me all out. Because I want to too. But I want to know, if you had the opportunity would you kill me."

"I don't know. I can't answer your question." Kagoli said boldly.

"Why?" Miyuki said with a strong tone. "Do you want me to live? Do you want to end my life? Cease my existence?"

"I told you, I don't know." Kagoli repeated.

"Takemi would never forgive you." Miyuki shook her head.

"I know." Kagoli sighed.

"Would you forgive yourself?" Miyuki said. Her eyes shot twice as many frozen jagged knives as her sister did before.

"Stop talking." Kagoli growled.

"I'm trying to help you decide." Miyuki sighed as she turned away.

"I can decide on my own, so just shut up." Kagoli muttered.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Miyuki smiled.

"Yeah, I think I will just to shut you up." Kagoli held Miyuki's keyblade like it were a sword kind of like how Miyuki did a year ago.

"All right, then." Miyuki raised both her hands with both keyblades in hand. She joined the keyblades together above her head. They combined with a hollow clang and a few colorful sparks. 'Maybe if I fight like Riku, some memories will come back,' she thought. She paralleled the blade with her shoulder and held out her right arm out defensively. "Shut me up."

"Is she okay?" Riku asked eagerly. He noticed a small hooded figure approach him.

"Yeah, she's doin' just fine." the King squeaked.

"Where is she?" Riku said letting a small smile escape.

"Outside. Dankuseix and her sister showed up." Mickey replied.

"That's not good." Riku sighed,

"Well why not?" King Mickey chuckled.

"Dankuseix is Daisuke's nobody." Riku said.

"I'm still not gettin' your point." King Mickey smiled.

"Dankuseix has pretty much brainwashed Kagoli against Miyuki. It's two on one." Riku said worriedly.

"She'll be fine. At least she's not in here. There's nothin' but nobodies in here." King Mickey said calmly, besides she needs to collect her last few memories anyway. Ya' know the Organization never took them all."

"They didn't?" Riku said quietly

"Nope, Namine let her keep most of 'em; she just detached memories of you. That pretty much was all they needed." King Mickey said cheerfully. "But ya' know, I don't worry about her for a reason. Speakin' of which, I should go get her before Sora arrives. And Riku?"

"Yeah?" he said emptily.

"Stop worryin' so much, have some confidence in her."

". . . So, when are you going to hit me?" Miyuki said skipping out of the way of another of her sister's straight-forward attacks. "I thought you were going to kill me, or was it to shut me up? Which one do you plan to do, 'cause I can talk for years and I ain't dying anytime soon."

"Shut up!" Kagoli screamed. She swung back the stolen key as it turned black. Miyuki raised a brow at it. She knew what was happening. Dankuseix was teaching her to wield darkness. The same Maleficent was trying to do to Riku before. Honestly Miyuki wasn't really looking for a fight. She just wanted to get Kagoli away from Dankuseix.

Kagoli unreleased every bit of power and energy she had into the one swing. Miyuki stood straight up and used her right hand, housed by her injured forearm. To stop the blow she tried to absorb the impact in her hand but the shockwave traveled through her whole body. She felt her crack at the impact. It felt as though it had cracked in half from side to side. Despite the gripping paint she clenched the blade and yanked it away from her sister. Kagoli fell to her knees. She felt defeated. She gave all she had, which she realized wasn't that much anyway. "I can't handle it. It won't bend for me."

"That's because it's mine." Miyuki said emphatically. Neither her face nor her voice showing no signs of pain at all. "Don't let the darkness get to you. You're stronger than that; you don't need darkness to help you. I've been there, it not as glorified as he may have told you. Riku's stuck in it now, that's why I'm here."

Kagoli looked up at Miyuki who held Dankuseix with a cold glare. She looked over at her relational counterpart who showed no type of emotion. For herself or her sister. "You . . . you aren't going to do anything?"

"No, this is your fight. You failed, now you deal with the consequences." He growled.

"Kagoli, he's a Nobody, he literally has no heart or emotions so whatever relationship you thought you had wasn't real, he was using you to get to me." Miyuki murmured.

"No. It can't be." Kagoli sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kagoli." Miyuki said softly.

"No, I should've seen this sooner." Kagoli said softly. "Miyuki, you've got things to take care of. Don't worry about me. I owe this to you after all I've done."

"Kagoli you don't have anything to fight him with. What are you goin' to do?" Miyuki shouted.

"I'll take care of that, Miyuki." said a squeaky voice.

"King Mickey?" Miyuki said as the king flipped into view from above holding a keyblade identical to Miyuki's. The handle was onyx instead of sapphire.

"Who ya' expectin'? Ha ha. Steamboat Willie?" The King giggled. He walked over to Kagoli and helped her to her feet, placing the keyblade into her hand. "You're just as strong as your sister, Kagoli; you don't need darkness to pull that out of you. Jus' believe in yourself. The key helps too though."

Miyuki smiled. "We've got some work to do, so I'm trusting you to take care of this for me. I don't expect us to be on positive terms yet either. But I know you can beat this guy. Don't let me down." Miyuki said quietly.

"I'll see you around, Kagoli." King Mickey chirped. He and Miyuki sprinted off into the castle.

"So where's Riku?" Miyuki said.

"Inside. But I can't let you see him." the King said seriously.

"What? Why?" Miyuki yelled.

"You broke your hand," King Mickey said.

"All right, what does that have to do with anything?" Miyuki said interrogatively.

"Riku's already worried to death about you. With a broken hand, you'd never make it through the castle. I can't travel with you. I've got to help Ansem the Wise with his machine to release all these hearts from Kingdom Hearts." King Mickey sighed.

"Right, so what do I do?" Miyuki stopped running and looked at her hand.

"Well, I'm sending you and your brother back to Riku's world." King Mickey said. "When all this is over, I'll bring Kagoli too, if she wants to come. I'll heal your hand and everything will be fine but the bad side is you've got to wait there until this all is over."

""I'll do it under two conditions." Miyuki sighed. "One I want you to bring Riku and his body back to me in one piece. And tell him I love him and to fight his hardest for me."

"No problem."

Yeah it's finally over. Now listen up I know there are questions unanswered but clearly im goin to have a one shot last chapter so be on the look out.


	18. Hidden In Plain Sight

Okay, a few things before we start. This time I think I'll be incorporating the ever popular point of view style and as always read and review please.

But before we start I OWN NO PART OF KINGDOM HEARTS ACCEPT FOR A COPY OF THE GAME.

* * *

**Miyuki's POV**

I sat upon the white sands of this near imaginary beach. I think King Mickey called this place the Destiny Islands. I held my thighs to my shoulders resting my head on my knees, staring at how the blue skies seemed to press against the sapphire waters at the horizon. I wondered why Riku ever wanted to leave this beautiful summer wonderland he called home. The cool oceanic breeze brushed against my skin. I left my jacket with my brother while he explored the wooden fortress that Riku, Sora and their other friends built, leaving my slightly muscled arms uncovered. The waves teased my bare feet with its salty liquid, causing the sand to stick to them. I had been sitting here nearly the whole time that I had arrived, waiting. The worst kind of torture was to wait with nothing to do, or at least I thought so. I really wanted to fight. To go back and fight alongside everyone. Leading the blazing crusade through the Nobody stronghold. I imagined it like a child's superhero fantasy. 'Miyuki Hikari heading with a flowing cape and a head full of dreams into the castle, vanquishing any and all foes that came her way, valiantly rescuing her bodily confined prince from Ansem's clutches once and for all. Then she, King Mickey, Riku and Sora topple Xemnas effortlessly to win the day and return home as heroes for their outstanding services.' I narrated through my thoughts.

"Yeah, just like that." I yawned. Being bored is tiring. So I looked for something solid to rest on in event of a high tide. I spotted a raft a few meters away. I somersaulted backward onto my feet and shook the sand from my hair. Lazily, I drug my feet as I walked over to the wooden raft silently praying for a lack of splinters. As I walked I could see the other half of the cove. My peripheral vision picked up Takemi talking to a girl in pink or some color. I was too tired to tell. I began to stretch when I noticed him point and wave to me. I waved back and plopped down on the raft and leaned back casually with a smile. I let my eyelids collapse and soon after felt someone staring a hole through my head. I opened them again and my little brother and the girl he was talking to were smiling down on me. "What's goin' on?" I asked weakly.

"Do you remember her?" Takemi asked with a childishly expectant smile.

"Uh. . ." I groaned. I looked over at Takemi's friend smirking at me with a familiar look in her eyes. "She seems familiar. Why? Who is she?"

"I heard every word you said to me a year ago. And yes, I did find an island boy, his name is Sora." she said.

I lifted an eyebrow at first but then what she said registered in her mind. Something clicked and a whole new chapter of memories opened up to me. I returned the smirk and look with one of both my own. "I told you about those island boys."

"Whatever, you've got one too." she smiled.

"It's great to see you again, Kairi." I said sleepily. "You waitin' too?"

"Yep, Riku and Sora were supposed to be right behind us but, as always, it's never that easy." Kairi said.

"Riku? Like, _Riku_ Riku?" Takemi asked. I looked at her with the expectancy as f I had asked myself.

"Yeah, he's back to normal now." Kairi said quietly. My heart started leaping. That was the best news I've heard in the longest. I couldn't wait to see him. Unless Kairi described him to me. That's just as good, I guess. "I won't tell you what he looks like and spoil the surprise." she finished

Then my heart dropped. "Ugh . . . ! Kairi!" I groaned as I flailed around.

"But I'll tell you this, his body still matured while he was out of it." Kairi said distantly.

I smiled. "Sounds good." I nodded. I looked up at Kairi who was staring out across the sea. Her sudden mood swing surprised me. "Kairi?"

"Takemi, how old are you now?" Kairi asked. She didn't bother to answer me.

"Twelve. Miyuki says I don't really look it, she says I look older." Takemi said eagerly.

"Yeah, she's right; you look like a short 14-year-old." Kairi said quietly.

"Well you guys seem to need to catch up. I'm gonna go try to work some of this stuff around here." Takemi rose, handed me my jacket and strode off toward the zip line tower.

I reached up to receive the jacket. I blankly let it hang over my head before dropping it on my face. "You gonna answer me?" I said louder than originally intended. The jacket muffled my voice.

"I'm worried, I miss him." Kairi said seriously.

"It's probably the skirt making you worry. Told you about those things." I said. Trying to be random and subliminally change the subject.

"You have not changed one little bit." Kairi smiled.

"Don't plan on it either." I sighed.

"Don't, Riku seems to like you that way. All he talked about while we were in the castle was you." Kairi said smugly. "Almost got us killed too."

I smiled. I almost blushed. "All I could think about throughout this whole thing was him. I would go into detail but you never liked that mushy stuff anyway."

"It grows on a person. Elaborate, please." Kairi giggled.

I sighed. 'Kairi got all girly on me,' I thought. "Well, seeing him in Ansem's body just boiled my blood, you know. But I love him so much it really didn't matter to me any-" I let _that word_ slip out.

"Wait, wait, wait. 'Love?' Miyuki Hikari is falling in love now? What next?" Kairi gasped.

"Yeah well you know, things happen." I smiled bashfully. I already revealed that I dropped the 'L'-Bomb so what else could I possibly say. As long as she doesn't see Riku and I kissing, everything's fine. So I continued. "Anyway. He was trying to help Sora out. So I respected his wishes of trying to help his friend. He was around longer than I was so I didn't really argue. So while he was doing his thing I did my own. I'll explain the rest at a more timely appropriate date."

"Speaking of appropriate dates, I want you to tell me about this 'encounter'." Kairi said, snatching the jacket from my face.

I quickly wiped my hand over my face, checking for blood. "Do you know how many zippers are on this thing? You could have sliced my face off." I screamed. "Well the 'encounter' basically to make a long story short was that we just kissed, that's it. I kissed him in Hollow Bastion because of an awkward moment. How do you remember all this?" I raised an eyebrow. I tried to quickly change the subject to take the focus off the kiss.

"I don't know. You should sleep on it." Kairi smiled at my lazy countenance. "Oh, but stop changing the subject, Miyuki's kissing boys instead of fighting them now?"

"Oh, we fought, quite a few times." I said. I was completely exposed now. Now nothing I said could matter now. Unless she found out that I was a part of the people who kidnapped her before. Then I'd be a traitor. Time to change the subject. "But anyway. . . I will sleep on whatever it is you wanted me to sleep on. I forgot what it was." I rolled over onto my side. "Hey, uh, you should wait on the other side of the island for them in case they come back from that direction. Takemi can look out for me here."

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Kairi rose. "How long you staying?"

"Until I Riku and I break up." I yawned.

"All right, if you say so." Kairi said sarcastically.

"Remove yourself from my presence!" I growled playfully. Kairi walked back in the direction she came from. My eyes followed her until she was out of sight. I softly exhaled and stared at the darkening sky. It reminded me of Riku. Twilight; not exactly dark but not exactly light either. "I hope you're all right, Riku." My eyes slowly shut, my vision engulfed by the welcoming darkness of my closed eyelids.

**Riku's POV**

So . . . , it's over? That's it? We're just stuck here to drift into darkness? Well I guess that's where I belong anyway. But Sora just refuses to accept it. He always finds good in everything. That's probably why the keyblade chose him and not me. But what can we do now? What can I do now? I don't know if my leg is sprained or broken. I do know I really can't move on my own. So how do we get home? While I pondered, this bottle washes up on shore with a rolled up piece of paper in it. Sora went to go get it.

"Hey, it's a note." He said after removing the paper from the bottle.

"_Thinking of you wherever you are. . ._" it began. I really didn't listen to the rest. That instantly brought Miyuki to mind, wherever she is. I knew she was all right. The King reassured me she was safe where she was. He never told me where she was though. I stared into the blankness of the sky as Sora continued to read. The words weren't registering. I just heard them. Then he stopped. I don't remember what happened after that I just remembered splashing into the cool blue waters that seemed so familiar to me. Then Sora spoke again. This time, he had my full attention.

"Riku, we're home." he yelled. 'Home'. A word I haven't heard in far too long. I looked toward the shoreline and saw Kairi waving to us. Sora took off. I just paddled behind him. Soon reaching shore, I tried to keep some weight off of my leg. Then Donald and Goofy tackled Sora with a hug. I turned and saw King Mickey leap towards me. With a smile I caught him and he rested on my shoulder. Sora gave Kairi a keychain. She accepted it with a teardrop and a smile.

Kairi turned to me with a smile. "Someone's waiting for you on the cove."

I smiled back. "Is it . . . ?" she interrupted with a nod. A wide smile spread across my face. "Thanks Kairi." I said softly. I turned around and started for the door to the cove. I placed my hand on it, recalling it slightly larger since my last passing through, but nevertheless, enjoying the fact that I was finally home. I took a deep breath and pushed it open. I saw Takemi climbing the zip cord ladder. I felt my heart thumping in my chest. "Takemi!" I yelled. He looked back and seemed a little confused at first. He didn't recognize me. "It's Riku!" I yelled again.

"Riku!" He leaped off the ladder, across the pillars over the stream and right into my arms.

"Whoa, relax. I hurt my leg." I said cringing as I lifted him from under the arms and put him back down. I noticed that wasn't much taller than him than when I last saw him in Ansem's body. I guess I grew. "Where's your sister?" I asked.

"She's on that raft thing sleeping." Takemi said quietly. He pointed over toward where that old raft we built was. "Waiting isn't really her thing. She falls asleep when she's bored."

"I understand. You don't mind if . . . ?" I said not trying to hurt his feelings by stealing away to his sister and just leaving him.

"Go, I'll be fine. She needs you more than I do." Takemi said sternly.

"You're really growing into a man, Takemi." I said as I patted him on the shoulder. I walked under the pillars and climbed the rocks up and out of the creek. I used the wooden box as a step down to the shoreline. I looked at the raft and it was empty, except for a black and blue jacket. No one was there. "Hey, Takemi, she's not on the raft." I yelled.

He was just about to go across the zip line. "Uh . . . , she's over there." He pointed out over the water. As soon as I looked she merged, shaking her head and spraying water from her mouth. Not exactly graceful, but it's Miyuki's style. I hobbled towards the shoreline, ignoring the pain in my leg. She looked at me like she didn't recognize me, either. But she didn't need too much time. She smiled and started to swim towards me. We met each other about halfway and just stared into each others eyes. I guess she was confirming that it was really me. I couldn't help but smile. She looked so beautiful. Even more so through my own eyes. "Hey." I said.

"Hi." she replied toothily. "How you doin'?" The water came to just above her elbows and just above my waist.

"I'm good, I'm good. How you doin'?" I nodded.

"Great now." she replied. Those golden eyes of hers are so enticing. "You look great." she said again.

"You look better. I need to cut my hair, I can hardly see through it all." I said using my wet hands to try to tame my bangs.

"I like it." Miyuki said quietly. "I think you should keep it like that."

"Then I'll keep it." I said softly. After that there was an awkward moment of silence. I had to think of something to say. But what could I say? "I really missed you."

A tear dropped from her eyes. "I missed you, too. I almost thought I would never see you again. I was so scared." She stared at the water for a few seconds.

I searched for her hand under the water and secured it. She looked up at me and I softly kissed her. I used my other arm to pull her closer to me. Her whole body was shuddering. She was really holding it in. She really didn't want to cry. I broke the kiss and looked her right in the eyes. "Listen. Crying doesn't mean you're weak. It takes a strong person to show emotion. And it doesn't matter to me what you do. I will always love you, and I'm here for you. I'm not goin' anywhere." I almost wanted to cry myself.

"No, it's not because of that." she sighed. "Kairi's looking."

I shot a quick glance over to the door to the seashore, and spotted Kairi and Sora watching.

"Go ahead! Don't mind us!" Kairi shouted.

Once again I couldn't help but smile. I guess she couldn't either. "I guess we're busted. But I could hide the tears. I can splash water on you or something." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Riku." she smiled. I could tell that this would be pretty much paradise. "But still, I don't know where my sister is. I don't know what happened to her or anything."

"Miyuki, she's fine. Look over there," I gestured over my shoulder toward the opening in the cove wall. Kagoli leaned against the star marker and watched just as the others did. She was joined by a smiling King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Miyuki let out a huge relieved smile. I haven't seen that smile in too long. "Anything else?"

"The three of us are not going to fit in that little shack on the shore." Miyuki said.

"Stay in Twilight Town." I replied with a shrug. "It's not too far."

"How do you get there?" Miyuki asked.

"Follow me." I whispered, trying to be romantic. I noticed that she really seems to like that kind of stuff. I took her hand and began to walk. My leg didn't hurt as much in the water. So instead of walking through the island, I decided to walk around.

**Miyuki's POV**

Riku was clearly trying too hard to impress me. I could already tell his leg was hurt.

"I can fix your leg for you." I said. "You don't have to try to impress me Riku."

"I'm not trying to impress you. I'm trying to get you to Twilight Town." Riku spoke with no sign of pain at all. "Besides if I take time out to get myself fixed up, we won't have too much time together. You know our job is never over."

"Riku, I can fix your leg for you. So we can have some time together." I said. He, clearly, wasn't thinking. I'm starting to think he just wants attention now. "I'll do it when we get to shore."

"Do it when we get to Twilight Town." Riku said. "I wanna make sure you get there."

"Why the rush? Can't we go tomorrow?" I asked. He seemed really pressed to get me to Twilight Town.

"It's important that you get to Twilight Town. And we've got to hurry, it's almost too late." He said with a child-like urgency.

I glanced back at the raft. My jacket was still laying there. "Hang on one second." I said. Instead of running in water I swam back around the island and towards the raft. I grabbed my jacket and put it on as I sprinted off on the white sands until I approached the cove wall approximately where Riku was. I quickly leaped up the rocks and onto the star marker. I quickly scaled the wall and reached the top of the rock formation. Riku stood directly under where I was, looking rather impatient. I grabbed onto the edge of the formation and took advantage of my wet shoes to slide down the back of the cove wall to where Riku was waiting.

"Took you long enough." Riku said sarcastically.

"Wrap this around your leg." I said as I landed with a splash and handed him my jacket.

"What's this gonna do? It's not bleeding." Riku asked.

"Just do it and come on. We're supposed to be hurrying." I said. I decided not to explain what it does. I'll let him find out on his own. Riku did what he was told and continued leading the way. We finally reached the other side of the island. Kairi and Sora were talking on the deck above us; Donald and Goofy were sleeping in the sand, King Mickey relaxing in an odd, bending tree on a plateau connected by a bridge. He turned to us as we made landfall. He signaled us over. We jogged over. I noticed the jacket was working, he wasn't really limping anymore. We stood on the beach next to the plateau. Riku still seemed like he was in a hurry. King Mickey sat up, picked a star shaped fruit off the tree and tossed it to Riku.

"Ya' know what that is Miyuki?" he squeaked softly.

"No, I don't, Your Majesty." I said. I examined it as Riku held it.

"Oh, okay. I guess Riku'll tell ya' later." The King chuckled.

"Your Majesty!" Riku whined.

"You teased Sora about it, so I just thought that. . . ." The King started.

"Sorry King Mickey, we've got to go. We'll be back." Riku rushed. He put the fruit in his pocket, grabbed my hand and rushed off toward the hole in the wall beside a waterfall near the shack I mentioned earlier. "Watch your head." he said as

He ducked through the narrow crack which led to a corridor to a small cavern with assorted carvings on the wall.

"Wow, you guys did this?" I asked looking at all the carvings of chocobos and other random things. But one really drew my attention. At the far end of the cavern was a carving of Sora and Kairi handing each other stars or those little star shaped fruits King Mickey gave Riku earlier. Then to the left of that was a door with a keyhole. "So this is the way to Twilight Town." I asked.

"Not exactly. But go ahead. Hurry, we might still make it if we hurry." Riku said. He came up behind me and pushed me gently toward the door. I pushed it open and we arrived in. . . .

**Riku's POV**

The City That Never Was. Just as bleak and empty as before. But the castle surprisingly was still there. I thought we destroyed it. But then I guess I wasn't really paying attention.

"Know where you are?" I asked as we stepped out of the skyscraper.

"I didn't even think this place would still be here." She said looking around at the surrounding area. "I didn't even think it would be in this shape. It looks almost better than when we first got here.

I started to walk. I didn't want to cut her off but it's important that we hurry up and get to Twilight Town. I rounded the corner when I noticed that my leg was glowing, no, Miyuki's jacket. _It_ was glowing. It was healing me. I guess this is how she got her arm better. I was amazed but I didn't have time to dwell on it. Miyuki soon caught up when I arrived at the portal to the Betwixt and Between. "I'm surprised this is still here, too," I said.

"What is it that you us me to get to Twilight Town so quickly for?" Miyuki asked.

I walked through but waited until we got through to the basement of the Mansion to tell her. "I want to show you something, c'mon. I need to see how much time I have left." I said when we crossed the portals' threshold. I began to run through the remainder of the mansion. Miyuki followed close behind. When we left the library I slid down the stair rail. Miyuki jumped. I stepped outside and saw that it was almost sunset. "We're almost out of time, C'mon!" I said. I began to sprint off but Miyuki grabbed my shoulder.

"Where are we going?" she asked sternly.

I knew she wasn't in the mood for cryptic answers, or surprises. "The clock tower. But we've got to hurry." I started off again. She still held onto my shoulder. "Come on we've got to hurry, it's almost sundown." I said urgently.

"Shut up and keep still," she said softly. She snapped her fingers and the next thing I know we're in front of the train station.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" I asked, relieved and a little aggravated.

"You should have told me where we were going." she folded her arms. "So what are we here for?"

I looked over at the horizon it looks like we just made it. I climbed up the tower and leaned against the clock. She followed. "Look. Over there."

She wasn't all the way up yet but she turned when she was sure she had a solid grip. Her eyes lit up and so did her smile. I smiled too. The whole town was lit in gold. It shimmered so brightly, much brighter than it does during the daytime. In many ways it reminded me of her. The same breathtaking, humbling, brilliance resides in Miyuki's eyes, if not even more so. I feet like I couldn't do this place justice with mere words. My feelings can't be articulated. And if they could either I couldn't find the words or my vocabulary hasn't expanded that far yet. So I guess this place is a lot like Miyuki. When I'm with her, there's a feeling. I don't know what it is. I can't explain it either. When I first saw her there was a feeling. It wasn't as strong as it is now but it was there. I couldn't explain it then. I still can't explain. Sometimes I wonder if she has those same feelings. And if she does if she could explain them. My attention was drawn back to the landscaping as the golden sun disappeared behind buildings and eventually disappeared. Miyuki just stared emptily for a while. I wanted to say something but I didn't know exactly what. I had no clue what was going through her mind.

I wish I knew.

". . . That was beautiful." she said blankly. She blinked a few times and continued to climb the remainder of the way. She sat down to my left and brought her right knee to her chest. She turned to me and gave a weak smile. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem," I said softly. I had to ask. The question was burning me up inside. "What was-?"

"I couldn't explain it; I couldn't bring myself to words. I didn't think there were words. But it made me think of someone. . . . Someone who I can't explain with words, well at least how I feel about them. While I was watching, I was wondering what this someone could have been thinking. And if he could bring himself to words for this." she said, "So what do you think?"

"I can give you two words. No more no less." I reached into my pocket and drew out the paopu fruit the King gave me earlier. I stared at it in my lap, contemplating whether or not I should give this to her. But then I thought 'why not?' I broke it in half.

"So what's so important about that fruit?" Miyuki asked. "What were your tow words?"

"Wait, wait. Let me get my dramatic moment in." I smiled. "This is a paopu fruit. Legend says that if you share this with someone, yours and that person's destiny are intertwined forever. I tried to force one of these on Sora for him and Kairi before we left home. He didn't take it." I held out to her the other piece of the fruit. "And my two words were Miyuki and Hikari."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, I can't explain the feelings I have for you either. All I know is that I don't want them to go away." I didn't look at her. I knew she was looking at me though. She took the piece of paopu from my hand.

"We don't really need this thing." She said. "I couldn't get rid of you if I tried." I glanced over to her as she threw the fruit out into the city. I smiled and took a bite of mine.

"They still taste pretty good."

\


End file.
